


Jodida, manada de tíos posesivos.

by Yuymine (Lucy_Analiz)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, mension de orgía. contenido sexual.
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Analiz/pseuds/Yuymine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasaría en cuanto stiles despierte? ¿Volverá a caer en los encantos de estos hombres? ¿Aceptara la mordida? Y, mas que nada. ¿Aceptara ser el amante de esa manada de tíos pervertidos? ¿Lograran llegar al corazón del castaño o, se quedaran sin él en el intento? Solo Stiles lograría responder a cada una de esas preguntas pero, por ahora. Solo necesitaba dormir y relajar esas piernas qué le habían quedado como gelatina...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles se despertó totalmente desnudo, bocabajo, en aquella cama gigante qué le hacia recordar al cuento del ganso y los huevos de oro. Lo cual le recordaba otra cosa…. Sobresaltado, intento erguirse en la cama. Pero la espalda crujió de dolor en el intento.

  
Mala idea, se dijo. Su mente tan mareada, como si hubiera subido en un barco y este fuera llevado, como la cuna de un bebe, de esas qué se mecía de un lado al otro, como las olas sobre el océano. Un momento, eso tenia poco sentido. Su cabeza era un embrollo. Mezclaba, hasta las ordenes silenciosas que le daba a su cuerpo para moverse.

  
Volvió a estirarse sobre la cama. Sabanas blancas suaves y con un aroma extraño en ellas, se refugio sobre la almohada mullida y deliciosa al contacto de su rostro.

  
Sonrío y otra vez el dolor le recorrió el cuerpo, pero esta vez era mas debajo de su espalda, precisamente, en sus caderas.  
Sus pies se deslizaron debajo de las sabanas, intentando calmar ese incomodo dolor, buscando otra posición, pero fue mala idea. Pues, ahora sus muslos le reclamaban y la entrepierna ardió apretándose al colchón.

  
Levantándose un poco, pareciendo hacer fuerza de brazos, el profesor finstock estaría orgulloso de él o, seguro qué no. Sus ojos se abrieron con evidente sorpresa y horror, tal que perdio la fuerza y callo nuevamente bocabajo sobre la almohada. “No puede ser…, no puede ser….No. no. no…,¡No!” su cuerpo estaba todo perlado de sudor, desnudo y con cierta parte de su anatomía, roja, casi violeta, e hinchada de tanto ajetreo.

  
Solo se le ocurría un tipo de ajetreo qué pudiese causarle semejante protuberancia en sus partes nobles y mas por la forma en que se hallaba.  
Subió sus ojos al celular que timbraba sobre la mesa de luz. Era un mensaje. “ No vengas a clase, tienes la semana libre; Me ocupare de tus apuntes, no agradezcas. **;)** ” !¿Qué?! Eso fue azúcar comparado con lo que leyó después.“Y, Stiles, que no te apene… anoche fue increíble” Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso y su corazón se congelo para luego derretirse y latir como el reloj de una bomba de tiempo, apunto de explotar. -Calma. calma…, -se dijo. Has pasado muchas noches con Scott… seguramente se refiere a alguna estupidez que hicimos. Dios, qué sea eso.

  
Mientras stiles rezaba un par de plegarias, su celular volvió a sonar sin permitirle contestar a Scott, su raro mensaje.  
“Que noche la de anoche, stilinski” ¿what? Dios, ¿me quieres dar un infarto? “Siento haber dejado un par de chupones por ahí. En realidad, no …,no, lo siento, ja. cúbrelos con la pomada que te deje sobre la mesada cerca de donde tomaste el celular **=P** es la que usa Lydia…, y no. No, volví con ella.” Dios, dime que Jackson volvió a aspirar Aconito.

  
En cuanto intento marcarle a Jackson otro mensaje llego. Stiles del susto lo soltó mientras las sabanas se deslizaban de su cuerpo y, el volvía a cubrirse con mucho pudor. Miro aquel endemoniado aparato, como si el echo de solo pensar en tocarlo, le advirtiera qué le pesaría. El teléfono volvió a sonar y al notar que era una llamada entrante y no un mensaje que le llenaría de mas dudas. Se decidió a contestarlo, quizás…, era su padre queriendo averiguar su paradero, dado el echo que obviamente ese no era su cuarto.

\- ho-hola…- pregunto, nervioso.  
-Ehy!, ¿Estas bien? -Sono la voz de alguien al parecer maduro.  
Algo adormilado, intento identificar la voz con sus pocos sentidos humanos. Nada.- ¿Papaaa?  
-Después de noche, puedes decirme papito, si quieres…- Casi pudo ver la forma morbosa en que los labios del locutor se movían en una sonrisa.  
-¡Peter hale!  
-Ey, por qué tanta formalidad…, pensé que después de anoche…, habíamos roto “ciertas barreras…”- se rió descaradamente provocando qué el sonrojo del castaño, se volviera mas intenso y el rostro le doliera ante los gestos de confusión que las palabras de aquel hombre le provocaban.  
-¡¡¡Anoche!!!, ¿Qué paso anoche?

  
-¿No lo recuerdas?, oh, es una lastima. Tan rico que lo pasamos todos…, pero bueno, vale. Ya tendremos tiempo de hacértelo recordar de nuevo.- stiles, no era ningún tonto, entendía y escuchaba muy bien el cambio de entonación en aquella larga oración del mayor.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, te pido, no, ¡te ordeno! que me digas que me…

  
\- _**tu. Tu, tu,…**_ \- le escucho interrumpirlo, fingiendo un teléfono colgado, luego lo sintió reírse y al final . Le había colgado.

-Madito hijo de… y la conciencia del…

Totalmente furioso y rallando en demencia, intento llamar y mandar mensajes. A todos esos infelices. Intento con Scott, Jackson y, luego Peter. Los mensajes eran rechazados y las llamadas no llegaban a realizarse, por qué…, no tenia crédito.¡me cago en la leche!

Stiles busco su ropa, al no encontrarla tomo una bata blanca que había y se dirigió a la ducha. La cual era gigante. Se ducho sin dejar de pensar en ese puto celular al cual deseaba enterrar en el fondo, muy fondo, del infierno.

Suspiro ante el roce del agua en su piel, las piernas le temblaban y las rodillas las tenia rasposas y coloradas, al igual que su puta parte baja. Se imagino el tipo de posiciones que pudieron dejarle así. Y se sonrojo mas deseando ahogarse; si tan solo, eso fuera una tina.

Aún qué…, quisiera negarlo, la sensación dé abandono, no lo dejo ir, desde el momento en que despertó, como si su cuerpo buscara un abrazo o, sus labios un beso perdido bajo la cama. Sorprendido ante el tipo de pensamientos, ilógico y las calidas, sensaciones qué estaba teniendo, tomo una toalla, a pesar que parte de él, se hallaba reticente de abandonar aquella refrescante ducha. Se seco suavemente ante la fragilidad de sus pezones y observo los magullones regados en su cuerpo. No había dudas. “Nop”.

  
Se coloco la bata evitando ver algo mas y seguir desilusionándose de él mismo, “Bien echo stiles. Linda forma de perder tu virginidad…” ni siquiera su mente se atrevía a agregar “en un trío, ¿El contaba?,o era orgia” da igual, la vergüenza, ya estaba e iba a bajar las escaleras, con la marca de “zorra” en la frente.

  
-¿Cómo Scott permitió semejante cosa?- soltó en vos baja, pero cierta persona que le miro con una sonrisa en el rostro al bajar el ultimo escalón, le escucho y simplemente respondió.- tu se lo suplicaste, una o dos. Dijo preguntando cuantos terrones de azúcar. Stiles algo nervioso ante la cercanía del rubio de ojos azules, sintiendo qué su cuerpo reaccionaba a su presencia, como un puto imán. Solo respondió. -Dos.  
\- tú siempre en cantidad, eh?- Sonrío en una broma que a stiles mas que risa le provoco un paro cardiaco. Dios, no el también. No. Joder.

Azorado, le vio dejar el café sobre la mesada de la cocina, sujetar su chaqueta y las llaves de la moto, para luego encaminarse a la puerta. Pero en cuanto stiles se acerco a la taza de café como si está tuviera los secretos del mundo licántropo y el fuera una adivino súper calificado. Pero cagado de miedo.  
Fue precisamente en ese momento que sintió unas manos enrollarse en su cintura y girarlo. Fue el preciso momento en que recordó que no sintió la puerta cerrarse detrás de isaac.

  
-Casi…, e olvido lo mas importante,- dijo sobre su oído de forma terriblemente sensual.

  
Stiles solo dejo qué su cuerpo fuera girado por completo y sus labios tomados con ferocidad, de una manera abrupta queee increíblemente su cuerpo parecía reconocer con facilidad. Hasta, podía apostar en la forma que esa lengua se movería y el sabor que tendría al terminar de succionarle esa lengua qué podría ser llamada extranjera. Era como si toda su vida la hubiera sentido ultrajando sus labios.  
Cuando el rubio se alejo con una sonrisa en los labios, stiles solo se quedo con los brazos hacia arriba, como si hubiera dudado, inconcientemente entre abrazarlo por el cuello o alejarlo por los hombros.

  
\- Descansa, Scott se encargara de traer la cena.- luego planto otro corto beso y gruño bajito algo inconforme de dejarlo ahí. - debo irme, prometí a Alison ayudarla con los planos de beicon qué su padre guarda en su casa.- en cuanto la mujer fue nombrada. Stiles sintió un extraño deseo de gruñir en descontentó, como…, si sintiera…, celos. ¡celos!, de ¡¿Isaac?! Joder, estaba en una dimensión desconocida o, es que se tomo el remedio de su hiperactividad pasando la fecha de caducidad. El rubio pareció leer aquello en su rostro. Los celos, claro. La confusión de stiles, parecía valerles una migaja de pan en el suelo.- tranquilo, después de anoche… no tengo fuerzas para nada…, o nadie mas. -Sonrío para luego guiñarle un ojo y salir corriendo del departamento.- ¡Nos vemos!- Dejando a stiles con la boca en el suelo. Y no estoy siendo figurativa.

Stiles se recostó en el sillón y el dolor en su parte trasera fue instantáneo. ¡Mierda! Se deslizo para quedar recostado y suspiro.  
Su teléfono timbro nuevamente.  
-Ho-la… si eres doctor; Estoy agonizando, aquí… y, si eres uno de esos enfermos qué creí tenia como amigos…  
-¡Stiles!, ¿que té pasa?, ¿sucedió algo?- pregunto rápidamente Cora. O, claro… solo faltaban las hembras del rebaño Hale.  
\- dímelo tú.  
-¿Yo?  
-Si, o, acaso, ¿para qué me llamabas?.  
-Te llamo, por qué anoche hicimos una piyamaza en el loft de mi hermano y ustedes irían a otro lado…, si recuerdas. Noche de chicas y noche de chicos. Cosa, qué a ustedes se les ocurrió. Por cierto…, ¿Dónde fueron?

_Ni el lo sabia…, mejor ignorar la pregunta._

-Oh, si… -dijo algo aturdido, sobándose la cabeza y el cuello, el cual le dolía como si hubiera sido usado como resorte-¿y?

-Y…, como qué ¿y? qué tu no has venido al instituto, los chicos no aparecieron en toda la mañana y según los profesores, tu faltaras toda la semana, por un virus qué te pegaste. Y, bueno…, Malia, esta preocupada por ti y, los muchachos llegaron a clases, entre molestos y risueños.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Stiles, dime la verdad,¿Sucedió algo con Scott?- escucho la voz de Kira quien le había arrebatado el teléfono a Cora. Sintio otra vez esa sensación de gritar. ¡y, a ti que te importa! Algo, qué solo había tenido cuando Alison apareció y sintió que su amigo lo desplazaba en su amistad.  
Stiles, creyó haber superado esa parte posesiva.- eso, no te incumbe. -Al parecer no.

\- ¿perdón? -Pregunto molesta.

stiles movió el cuello de un lado al otro, intentando relajarse y, arreglar su desliz de recién.- no, era a ti. Era al Pizzero, qué escuchaba nuestra conversación.

-Ah…- dijo no muy convencida. -¿Entonces? Sabes, ¿qué les pasa a los chicos?.

-Solo tienen un mal día…, como, yo. Nos quedamos hasta tarde y capas…, quedamos algo reticentes a volver a las celdas de castigo que representa el instituto.- Soltó mas calmado. Necesitaba hielo. Quería hielo en su cabeza y, en sus huevos.

-Eso explicaría tu caso, stiles. Ellos son lobos.- Joder, esa era Lydia.

-¿Estáis en junta?.

-Ya te dijimos, ¡estamos preocupadas!. Jackson ni se me a acercado a besarme y, eso lo hace solo para jorobar a Aidan.

-¿No puedes buscarle un reemplazo?- pregunto, nuevamente con esa sensación de molestia en el vientre. Deseando decirle a esa peliroja unas cuantas cosas acerca de atreverse a siquiera pensar en besar a esa lagartija, su lagartija-lobo.

o, no… eso no podía estarle pasando. Tomo el jarron en medio de la mesita ratona. Le quito las flores y se echo el agua que había en ellas, sobre la cabeza. Mucho mejor; “Mente fría, cuerpo frío” Se dijo.

\- Reemplazo…, es Jackson. Seria como reemplasar a Brad Pitt con Jhonny Deep. Stiles no quizo contestar a eso…, sinceramente no estaba para pensar en tíos calientes. No, cuando hasta ayer solo pensaba en tías peleando en el lodo. Y, hoy le movían los beso de Isaac y las insinuaciones del resto de tíos que conoce.

-Quizás…, esta madurando -Stiles quiso abofetearse o reírse de aquellas palabras. La ultima era mas factible…, pero debía esperar a colgar.

\- Estamos, hablando de Jackson, eso no sucederá. Es mas fácil creer que tu perderás la virginidad antes de fin de curso. -Bingo, pensó stiles. -Alison prácticamente esta rezando por que Isaac aparezca mas cuerdo qué ellos.- ¿Y…, por qué…, labios dulces como mandarina debería estar cuerdo para Alison?. Joder. No pienses en eso…. Aghhh!

-Stiles…,¿tú…,estas bien?.- Pregunto, Malia, algo tímida y obviamente molesta con las otras chicas que no le dejaban hablar con él.- por un segundo se sintió mal. Hasta culpable, recordando el amor platónico que la chica sentía por él. Pero luego recordó qué la vio besar al nuevo ayudante de Dayton. de pronto un par de imágenes se instalaron en su cabeza. Y casi, recordó las razones por las que había aceptado, terminar desnudo y…, en el loft de Derek-cuerpodeadonis-Hale... Por qué o, ese era el departamento de aquel tío o, Derek se había duchado en un departamento ajeno y ahora bajaba las escaleras, solo con una bata a medio cerrar, el torso bronceado y bien formado, al descubierto, con esas gotas de agua que caían, provocando la sed del castaño.  
Dado que no recordaba que el departamento de Derek era así…, imaginaba qué era la primera hipótesis mezclada con la ultima.

-Ey…, Stiles!, Stiles…- Se escucho a Malia. Mas los censores del menor estaban totalmente sintonizados a los movimientos del mayor qué le miraba con una mirada indescifrable pero firme y, seductora.  
Derek se paro cerca de él haciendo que las entrañas se le contraigan como una adolescente frente al chico qué le gusta. El oji-verde le tomo de la muñeca y lo insito a levantarse del sillón. Sujeto el celular con algo de tirria y dijo.- Stiles, no podrá atenderte por un tiempo. Llama dentro de una semana, -le miro de arriba a bajo-, tal vez dos,- otra mirada lasciva.- Mejor…, nunca.- Y le corto. Dejando a la chica del otro lado de la línea. Totalmente sorprendida.  
Derek desarmo el aparto con un rápido movimiento y lo dejo caer en el sillón. Stiles siguió aquello con sus ojos castaños brillantes.

-El florero stiles, ¿enserio? Solo tenias qué esperar a que bajara a apagarte el fuego.

Stiles, semi-abrió la boca e intento decir algo...- ¡¿Q-Qué…- para luego ser sujetado de la bata y besado como si el fin de el mundo fuera dentro de dos segundos. Ni el besazo de Isaac llegaba a moverle la mitad de lo que le estaba moviendo los labios del morenazo qué le sujetaba con fuerza de la cadera.

-Wo… wow…, woowww, Espera, -dijo entre besos y besos que lo iban recorriendo, la bata perdiéndose a medida que se deslizaba por su cuerpo, el mismo, qué era apoyado con delicadeza en el sillón. Mientras era tocado por aquellas manos callosas y fuertes qué le calentaban la piel de forma placentera.- Dios, ¡Hale!. -Corrección, mi Dios. De... _Mi Dios es Hale_. Eso le decía su cabeza a medida que el oji-verde ganaba terreno sobre la piel expuesta. Succionando de forma febril esos pezones que se le antojaban deliciosos y los acariciaba de la misma forma en que el castaño recorrió la noche anterior; Aquella líneas perfectas que conformaban el espiral en su espalda.

\- Joder, stiles deja las palabras para después…, ahora solo quiero saborearte antes que las clases terminen.

\- ¿Qué?

-Ya oíste, gasta el tiempo de los otros en explicaciones. Yo solo quiero tomarte, necesito tomarte. ¡maldición! -Soltó con esa voz terriblemente masculina cargada de pasión y deseo. El castaño le entendió a la perfección al sentir el miembro abultado del moreno pegando contra sus muslos y, sonrío mientras recibía sus besos debajo del mentón y nuevamente en los labios, sujetándole para que arqueara su espalda y volver a succionar aquellos botones de los que parecía adicto.- De-Derek…- gimió, sin fuerzas para reclamar y la verdad que en ese momento. No se le ocurría razón alguna para negarse a semejante semental. Se sujeto de su espalda y lo sintió acariciando su entrada.- Joder, lobo amargado, no juegues.

-Anoche no pareció molestarte. -Le lamió la curvatura del cuello y subió su mano por el costado de su cuerpo, acariciándole los blanquecinos glúteos con fuerza logrando, sobresaltarlo y penetrarlo…, Haciendo qué el castaño lo sintiera casi entrar para salirse de nuevo. El oji-verde sonrío al verlo ansioso y buscando con sus caderas ser penetrado de nuevo.- Maldición, Stilinski. No tienes idea de lo caliente qué eres.- Sucumbió a los labios del menor sustrayendo cada saliva dulce y adictiva. - No te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que tengo pensado hacerte.

  
Stiles le sujeto del cabello y le miro a los ojos.- Por ahora solo mete esa cosota qué cuelgas antes de que busque la forma que un demonio me posea y tenga la fuerza para sentarme sobre ti y obligarte a montarme.

  
Mierda qué eso había sido caliente. Derek lleno sus pulmones de aire y controlo a la fiera deseando salir y mordisquear posesivamente a ese corderito de boca sucia y cuerpo perfecto. No estaba seguro, pero podria jurar que la intervención en “grupo” de anoche (por que “orgia” no era una palabra que Derek hale, usaría…), Se había vuelto mas apetitoso ante sus ojos y sus cuerpo de licántropos. Joder, que de no ser por qué el cuerpo humano era mas sensible y delicado. Quizás, no le hubieran soltado hasta finales de…, ehm. No. No, lo hubieran soltado.

Stiles, deseo qué los muros de aquel departamento sean contra todo sonido. Por qué al escucharse gemir como lo hacia debajo de Derek. Se imagino el coro, como disco rayado, qué había mantenido anoche.

Las escenas reproduciéndose en su cabeza y el cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de las embestidas salvajes de Derek quien sujetaba sus piernas a cada lado del él. Elevándolas al querer buscar mas contacto y profundidad. Gimiendo tanto o, mas que el y sonriéndole seductor debajo de todo ese sudor a sexo.

Es una suerte que Derek halla apagado su celular. Por que…, le seria difícil volver a explicar qué Jordan Parrish, también era un hombre lobo…  
Luego, tener que hacerle creer, qué no le estaba llamando para avisarle que su padre estaba en una junta de policías federales en Boston. Por dos semanas, y, negarle (Para no perder otras oras de sexo salvaje antes de la llegada de los chicos y Peter), qué tampoco, le estaba llamando para aconsejarle ponerse algo de lubricante (de puro morboso) para ablandar su entrada. Mucho menos que también estaría en la cena intima…., de la manada de hombres.

Lo que le esperaba al pobre de stiles.

  
Menos mal, qué Boyd había huido con Erica…, por que… si no. Si derek tenia eso… y, se decía qué los tíos como, Boyd… pues…, joder. Mejor ni pensar… las muletas y sillas de rueda…, no están aún en su moda.

Y todo.  
Por que todos eran una manada de tíos posesivos.


	2. No, con él no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero, les guste esta continuación. lamento, si no es lo que esperaban. ;)

 

 

> Muy cerca de los limites del condado de Beaicon, ahí un edificio, qué a simple vista parecería abandonado, pero la verdad de toda esa fachada, es que quien entrara en él, se toparía con todo un palacio, enorme, limpio y, bien decorado. Totalmente revestido de madera y coloreado en tonos atardecer y plagado por muebles antiguos, sin dejar de lado el aspecto clásicos, con alfombras persas y muy buena iluminación.
> 
> Lo que nadie sabia era qué ese departamento, pertenece a los Hale. 
> 
> Tan acogedor y escondido de quién pudiese codiciarlo.

>   
>  Peter supo qué había fiesta. En el preciso momento en que puso un pie en la planta baja de aquel lobby....( _Y, no estaba siendo invitado)._
> 
> Los gemidos de Stiles eran jodidamente embriagantes y, bien podía conformarse con el licor refrescante de aquel coro, mientras se acariciaba en algún cuarto oscuro, o como diría el…, _masturbarse hasta ser humanamente inservible…_  
>  Pero…, él era Peter Hale…, y si ah él no lo invitaban a una fiesta, esté sé auto invitaba. Por mas, rezongón qué se oyera su queridísimo sobrino, desde donde estaba. Por qué con todo y gemidos, podía escuchar claramente las advertencias; de que diera media vuelta y, volviera por donde jamás de vio a ver venido.
> 
> Pero ante todo, Peter era muy creyente de aquello qué dice: **_Si, te dicen qué No…, en realidad, té están diciendo qué Sí. (creo qué está voleado del cerebro.)_**
> 
>   
> _Sintiéndose muy aceptado._
> 
> _Se decidió a abrir la puerta._
> 
> Sonrío, al seguir escuchando el choque de envestidas producidas por su sobrino en el divino ano qué tantas satisfacciones le había dado la noche de anoche.  
>  No le gustaba arruinar la fiesta de nadie, por mas qué lo creyeran, un mal tercio.( _la gente siempre acusa sin saber..._ )
> 
> Se acerco con su sonrisa ladeada pasando del pasillo a la sala y se detuvo a observar la imagen pintoresca qué ambos hombres le daban en el medio de la sala.
> 
>   
>  Precioso, Pensó.
> 
>   
>  Mientras, veía la divina boca de Stiles en forma de pez buscando aire con cada jadeo. Tenia que admitir qué aún debían enseñarle bastante..., dada la gran existencias de técnicas sexuales que el castaño desconocía. pero, lo harían con mucha lentitud y paciencia. No por que fuera cuidadoso, _Nha!_. Si no, por qué prefería tenerlo como un alumno, por mucho mas tiempo, dado que era el papel mas sexy en un tío joven.
> 
> Stiles se hallaba de pie, mientras Derek detrás de él, ejercía un abrazo, que de estar vestidos, seguramente, seria considerado como tierno.
> 
>   
>  Peter tenia que admitir que Derek sabia lo que hacia, con la pierna derecha estirada pisando él suelo y la otra flexionada, sobre el sillón. Demostrando su obvia procedencia, siendo lo qué eran, lobos, por naturaleza.
> 
> **_Unos completos depredadores. ( y es qué, ¿quien quiere a Leopardo o Tarzan con semejantes tios?, eh?)_ **
> 
> El ojiverde sujetaba a su adorable _castaño-presa_ por las caderas con la fuerza necesaria para no permitir que el chico huyera o, se derrumba en el suelo.
> 
> En consecuencia Stiles solo se estremecía mientras sentía los dedos del mayor acariciando su espalda, dejando qué el ojiverde desparramara; Besos y lengua…, lengua y besos, desde la curvatura de su cuello hasta su oreja y se hundiera mas en ese jugoso castaño qué parecía perder la voz entre cada envestida. **_Ohg.., Ah…,Oh…,Ogh…, Mhmm…._** Y todo se iba al mismísimo infierno, para nuestro querido y endemoniado tío Hale.
> 
>   
>  Por qué…, él y toda su morbosidad; Necesitaban qué Stiles abriera esos ojitos de dulce avellana y lo viera de pie ante él. Observándolo, todo desnudo y frágil siendo apaleado sexualmente por su ególatra sobrino.
> 
>   
> _Touche._
> 
> Era insoportable para su ego, ser ignorado de esa forma por el lindo castaño. Sin nada mas qué esperar..., Se posesiono frente al menor y sonriendo a su estilo, poso sus manos en el pecho blanquecinos, acariciándolo como si sus dedos fueran las cerdas de un pincel y deslizando sus largas uñas por la salpicada piel pálida. Deleitándose, con los pocos lunares, apenas visibles y sensuales qué el castaño poseía y el, solo deseaba saborear...
> 
>   
>  Stiles no se sorprendió ante el toque, solo siguió gimiendo, ** _Hogg.., oh.., mhmm… oh!!_**   Sintiendo como Derek parecía poner mas fuerza en cada penetración. Sin poder recordar qué el ojiverde tenia solo dos manos, y eran las mismas que le apretaban la cintura.
> 
> Se decidió a susurrar el nombre del castaño mientras qué su sobrino dejaba marcas en el cuello del menor y seguia con sus suaves movimientos, abrasados a las caderas del castaño.  
>  -Stiles…- El muchacho, gimió al escuchar su nombre en aquella voz profunda. Pero, no abrió los ojos hasta escucharlo una segunda vez- Stiles…- ,sintiendo unos dedos, tomarlo, del mentón.
> 
>   
>  Cuando el adolescente abrió los ojos, aplaudiendo aquellas hermosas pestañas, Peter supo qué ese castaño, representaba todo ese deseo que no podía contener ni un segundo más. Una pequeña arruga apareció en la frente de Peter, y Derek vio en ella el eco de su propia necesidad, la tensión de resistir lo que los atraía, y eso era todo stiles.
> 
> El mismo qué parecía despertar de aquel embrujo, en el que el oji-verde lo tenia.
> 
> Mas sorprendido qué asustado, por la aparición de otro hombre en aquella sala. El castaño intento alejarse pero, el ojiverde siendo un hombre muy astuto, empezó a sujetarlo, embistiéndolo de forma mas directa y profunda. Saliendo y entrando de golpe, queriendo que ganara el placer y no la cordura en la mente de su castaño amante.
> 
>   
> **_-Bas..bas..basta. De-Derek… oh! mhm..., ah!, No, con él no, no voy, ah!-_** Derek sujeto de la muñeca al castaño, cuando este levanto el brazo en busca de detener lo qué estaban haciendo _(de ninguna manera iba a permitir eso),_ lo atrajo tras la espalda del castaño, muy a pesar de qué eso estaba fuera de un arresto. ** _\- mhmm….,Ohh!._**
> 
> Derek, siguió con la mirada embelesada, la trayectoria de la mano de su tío, acariciando, desde el mentón hasta el cuello, para luego, posesionarse en el medio de esos sagrados botones y acercarse a uno y luego al otro, para pellizcarlos entre sus dedos, dejando al castaño sentir el filo de sus uñas al rozarle; uno, otro y otro gemido, se escucho salir de los labios mas jóvenes, hasta que la excitación fue tal, que termino gimiendo mas fuerte y erótico que todos los anteriores, provocando que los mayores jadearan excitados, los siguientes gemidos del castaño, fueron audaz-mente ahogados por la boca del mayor de los tres.
> 
>   
>  Demasiado Intenso, se sitio aquel beso, con el mas joven que se hallaba en un trance entre desorbitado y mareado, por aquella lengua en forma de llama qué entro en su boca con tan intensa que atravesó todo su cuerpo, de arriba abajo, y de pronto, él castaño, se sintió débil y lleno de deseo por ese hombre.
> 
> Se agarro con ansias, del cuello de Peter con su mano libre y le devolvió el beso con la misma hambre e intensidad con las que él lo hacía.
> 
>   
>  Sintió las manos, expertas del oji-verde temeroso de ser olvidado en escena.
> 
> Sus dedos cálidos, se movían con destreza acariciándole la espalda en un intento de relajar al joven castaño. El ojiverde, ya, algo mas desinhibido, saco y poso sus garras, descendiendo por entre sus omóplatos hasta la mitad de la espalda extasiando de placer al castaño.  
> 
> Mientras el tío de esté se concentro en sus opacas tetillas, relamiendo, aquellas deliciosa aureolas con su lengua y chupandolas con su boca y tirando de ellas con sus dedos, sin dejar de mostrarle aquellos colmillos que se asomaban peligrosos.
> 
> Su cuerpo se electrizo aun mas al sentir la mano izquierda del mayor bajando mas abajo, donde Derek había dejado de tocarle desde hacia un buen tiempo. Peter le estiro del miembro, tomándolo entre sus dedos y sonrío entre sus bocas juntas, cuando otro gemido vibro en su lengua.
> 
> \- Voy a tocarte, cariño…, y te gustara. - Stiles, estaba seguro de que ya estaba siendo tocado bastante..., eh ahí, que se notaba lo resiente que era su perdida de la virginidad.- Ya lo veras…- prometió, justo sobre los labios.
> 
> Derek observo a su tío tomando el otro lado del cuello de stiles, marcando en sus miradas el territorio de cada uno. Dejando al castaño enloqueció sintiendo el ataque en su cuello por ambos hombres lobo.
> 
> **_-Peter…-_** jadeo, Dejando qué la lengua del mayor lo recorriera desde la base del cuello hasta el mentón dejando un rastro de saliva para luego empezar a bajar con besos y chupones suaves por su piel, hasta ponerse de rodillas frente a él.
> 
>   
> _Stiles supo qué estaba jodido._
> 
>   
>  Por qué al menos, qué Peter estuviese por pedir disculpas por toda la lista de crímenes que había cometido o, tal vez redimirse con el bueno de Dios, rezando de rodillas.
> 
> Tembló al sentir el soplo del aliento caliente de aquel hombre, sobre la punta de su miembro, haciéndole jadear….
> 
> Aquello, era la clara intención de darle sexo oral. Stiles estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ello, al menos hasta que la razón volviera a su cuerpo.
> 
>   
>  El menor no podía ni siquiera pensar en lo loco y, descabellado qué era todo aquello.
> 
> Se encontraba penetrando la boca del tío mas capullo del mundo mientras qué el sobrino del mismo, le sometía suavemente por detrás. Era un vaivén loco, sentir las caderas de Derek pujándolo a la boca de Peter, joder, es qué acaso eso no era considerado, algo así, como,¿incesto?.
> 
>   
>  No es que le preocupara mucho.
> 
>   
> _No, eso se notaba._
> 
>   
>  Bueno, ambos, tanto sobrino como tío, no se estaban tocaban entre ellos. Pero, si, se miraban de una forma qué hacia electrizar al mas joven, por que el podía sentir ese ida y vuelta, en esa obvia comunicación qué era ejercida, sin palabras.
> 
> ¿Ambos hombres; solo lo utilizaban a él para calmar su excitación?.¿Él qué era el único sintiéndose un bastardo pervertido?. ¿Él era el caliente en tal situación? su mente parecía querer pensar y procesar cada cosa que sucedía... pero, su cuerpo solo se dejaba hacer entre las manos de aquellos expertos.
> 
> Derek golpeo aquel punto que dejaba alucinado al castaño, varias veces ** _\- ah…, aah!!-,_** dejando qué un poco de pre-semen saliera de su miembro endurecido. Saco su miembro, justo antes de qué stiles llegara a otro orgasmo, muy satisfecho y orgulloso de escucharle gruñir como uno de los suyos.
> 
>   
>  Se froto contra su entrada un poco mas, dejando que Peter continuara masturbando al castaño que abría y cerraba los ojos, mirando del techo al rostro del mayor y viceversa. Dejándose sujetar por los brazos y el cuerpo del bronceado hombre a su espalda.
> 
> sonrió al sentir las manos de Stiles tocando sus costados, buscando mas de su contacto, sintiendo, la necesidad del castaño por volverlo a tener dentro. Soltó su brazo acariciándolo despacio, sabiendo de antemano qué el castaño, ya, no pondría resistencia a sus actos.  
>  Sonrío de lado, al verlo desesperarse aun mas, por su contacto y volvió adentrarse en el de forma salvaje, ensartándose con toda la pasión que tenia su lobo interno.
> 
>   
>  Peter acaricio la punta palpitando en sus labios y, se los relamió al sentir la liberación de Stiles, gracias a su boca y, poco después escucho a su sobrino llegar a la sima, para caer en el sillón, sujetando al chico a su cuerpo.
> 
>   
>  ¡Ese bastardo!, ¿Qué le costaba compartir al castaño un poco?.
> 
> Después de todo, Stiles era de la manada.
> 
> Derek estaba sonrojado y todo traspirado, era increíble qué solo esa _cosita blanca y bocona_ fuera la única qué lograra dejarlos sin energía. El cuerpo del castaño los absorbía de tal forma qué era el mejor sexo, que alguna vez pudieran llegar a obtener.
> 
> Peter sostuvo el rostro del castaño sentado sobre las piernas del ojiverde y emocionado, disfruto de ese rostro y ese pecho agitado por el ejercicio físico echo segundos atrás, lo atrajo, sujetándolo del mentón con delicadeza y mientras que con una de sus manos, bajaba el cierre de sus jeans, se arrimo hasta quedar muy cerca del mas joven. Entreabriendo sus labios con el pulgar y reclamando su boca con la lengua deseosa de lamer esos tiernos labios, qué lo llevarían a él, en unos segundos a consumirse en su propio placer.
> 
>   
>  Por que eso no acababa hasta que los pantalones de Peter se deshincharan de dolor.
> 
>   
>  Stiles, tendría qué ser bueno con tío Peter.
> 
> De eso no había duda.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Necesitaba tocar su cuerpo, su piel; necesitaba probarlo nuevamente, sentir qué ese fuego qué llevaba dentro, seria consumido por él. Su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar a su mejor amigo, totalmente desnudo y debajo de el. Procurando aquellos jadeos que no se borraban de su cabeza. Ni siquiera con Kira, fastidiándole toda la jodida mañana. No veía la hora de irse del instituto y envolver al castaño en sus brazos. ¡Besarlo!, hasta borrarle todo ese diccionario, qué era su cabeza.  
>  Dejarlo con el suficiente aire como para gritar su nombre bajo su cuerpo caliente.  
>  Tantos años en qué pudo haberlo disfrutado y recién ahora descubría todo lo que su frágil amigo podía hacerle sentir.  
>  Tomo su teléfono y lo observo con el obvio deseo de llamarle solo para escuchar su voz y eso tenia qué estar mal…, pero la verdad, jamás se había sentido tan completo con alguien.
> 
>   
>  \- ¿Qué tanto miras en tu celular?- Pregunto mosqueada de tanto ser ignorada. Además, se preguntaba, si Scott no estaba saliendo con alguna otra chica. Si bien, ellos habían tenido un par de citas, jamás, habían concretado en qué punto estaba su relación. Amigos, novios o ambos.
> 
>   
>  Cerro su casillero, intentando no romperlo.- Exacto, es mío, Kira. Puedo verlo cuantas veces o tal vez horas, quiera.- Sostuvo. Mientas la joven se apoyaba de costado en los otros casilleros.
> 
> \- Puedes decirme; ¿qué diablos te pasa y qué tienes en mi contra?
> 
>   
>  \- No me pasa nada y no tengo nada en tu contra, Kira. Solo…, no quiero tener nada por ahora. - _(Genial, Scott, ¿Desde cuando eres un mentiroso?. O, claro, desde que asaltaste más que los labios de tu mejor amigo_ )- lo siento, tu me agradas y llegaste a gustarme bastante. Pero con todo lo que pasa día a día…, y luego de Alison. No me siento cómodo metiéndote en todo esto.- y, en parte era cierto.
> 
>   
>  \- No necesito excusas bobas, Scott. No soy un hombre lobo como vosotros, pero si una kitsune. - Él suspiró y apartó la mirada. - Nunca me prometiste nada, Scott. - poso una mano en su hombro para que la mirara y así lo hizo.- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.  
>  \- Kira…, yo.
> 
>   
>  \- Te perdono. - le sonrío y se giro, abriendo su casillero y sacando sus libros. - Es agua pasada y ya ... no importa, Scott.
> 
>   
>  \- Es lo peor que me puedes decir... Me siento un bastardo.
> 
>   
>  \- eso es bueno. - Sonrío de nuevo la chica. - Siéntete miserable por unas horas mas y estamos a mano. - cerro el casillero y se fue alejando. - Solo recuerda, qué si necesitáis hablar con alguien, seguiremos siendo amigos.- Se alejo- sin rencores lobito. - susurro, sabiendo que la escuchaba.- Sin rencores.- siendo totalmente franca.
> 
>   
>  Scott se alegro de no pasar un momento incomodo y de al parecer no haber lastimado, demasiado, los sentimientos de la kitsune. La joven al parecer era mas madura de lo qué aparentaba. Pero aun así, no era mejor qué stiles.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Estaba qué deseaba golpearse la cabeza contra todos los casilleros del maldito instituto. Todo su cuerpo extrañaba a ese enano boquifloja. Dios y qué boca. ¡Diablos qué estaba bien jodido! De solo recordarlo el cuerpo se le volvía de manteca. Su instinto de mujeriego, le decía que se bajara las ganas con alguna tia o, quizás la misma Lydia qué lo había estado siguiendo como una psicópata, ignorando al mismo Aiden qué andaba como un cachorro perdido y hambriento tras sus huesos de Madona.
> 
> Pero al mas mínimo intento de saltar enzima de alguna. Le venia a la cabeza las manos del castaño, su boca y el sabor de esa piel bajo sus labios y…, no. No podía.  
>  No.  
>  Por que su cuerpo le decía que stiles sentiría a esa hembra y le rechazaría. Su lobo interno rasguñaba en contra de esa posibilidad. No, de ninguna manera perdería a stiles.  
>  Le necesitaba, todo su maldito cuerpo lo reclamaba a gritos.  
>  \- Jackson. Necesitamos hablar.- no pregunto, exigió la pelirroja topándole el camino a la próxima clase.  
>  \- No. Voy tarde.- soltó, intentando evadirla pero la pelirroja se le volvía a poner enfrente. Suspiro agotado.- qué, de “voy tarde” no entiendes.  
>  \- Realmente, necesito qué hablemos.  
>  \- De ¿Qué? Todo esta claro entre nosotros. Es mas, no hay “nosotros”, solo estamos en el mismo bando y podría decirse la misma manada.  
>  \- ¿Podría? - Dijo totalmente escéptica de lo que oía.  
>  \- ya, lo único importante aquí.- dijo sujetándola de los hombros y poniéndola con cuidado, contra la pared, logrando quitarla del medio del pasillo.- es que no ahí nosotros en ninguna línea romántica o sexual.  
>  \- pero…  
>  \- Se acabo Lydia- su expresión de completo fastidio.- no ahí forma de qué eso qué tuvimos hubiera funcionado. No me amas lo suficiente para ponerme sobre alguien que apenas conoces. - apuntando a Aiden sin nombrarlo.- fue lindo mientras duro. Pero termino.  
>  \- No puedes estar hablando enserio, tú, tu dijiste que me amabas.
> 
> - Y tu me afirmaste lo mismo primero. Pero veme aquí- se señalo con el pulgar en dirección a su pecho.- , volví por ti de Londres, para verte del brazo de otro. por eso mismo, te aseguro, que no peleare por algo que no tiene sentido.
> 
> \- No creí qué volverías, no después de marcharte como si nada.  
>  \- Pero lo hice y no te importo.  
>  \- No puedes culparme por no querer estar sola.  
>  \- No te culpo, solo te demuestro qué ese amor que decíamos tenernos no era tan fuerte como creíamos. - Le acaricio el rostro y beso delicadamente la mejilla de la pelirroja.- Nos vemos Lydia.
> 
> \- Pero, pero…- Lydia lo vio marcharse, tan seguro y decidido como jamás le vio en su vida. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, pero tenia que admitir que ella tenia la culpa de dejar qué todo se valla al infierno.
> 
> Y hablando del infierno.
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>  Alguien, se estaba calcinándose por dentro.
> 
> Isaac no soportaba sentir las caricias de Alison en él.  
>  No lo soportaba, por mas inocentes qué estás fueran, comparado con otras anteriores qué se habían dado.  
>  Repudiaba el contacto de otro cuerpo qué no fuera el de su castaño chillón.
> 
> \- Stiles…- jadeo-susurro bajito, cuando la mano de Alison se posesiono sobre su muslo, cerca a su entrepierna.
> 
>   
>  \- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo, sin saber si había escuchado bien.- el profesor les dio una mirada de advertencia.
> 
> Ambos, hicieron como si nada. Estaban en la mesa del fondo en la clase de química, la joven le miro buscando una explicación.
> 
> \- Que-Que…, tenia que decirle a Scott algo… de stiles.
> 
>   
>  \- ¿Y lo recordaste ahora?- el ceño fruncido. Más por la forma en que el rubio nombraba al ultimo.- ¿te sientes bien?
> 
>   
>  \- Cla-claro, por supuesto. - ¿Desde cuando Isaac tartamudeaba así? Sorprendida noto como quitaba su mano de su pierna - Solo que estamos en clase- sonrojado, - deberíamos comportarnos.
> 
>   
>  \- ¿Qué?- Joder, lo único que le faltaba es qué su novio se volviera la copia de un monje.- oh, vamos, Isaac.- sonrío coqueta y divertida.- Solo estoy jugando. - volvió a colocar su mano sobre la pierna del rubio.
> 
>   
>  \- Alison, ¡basta!. - Susurro.
> 
>   
>  \- ¿Por qué? Acaso, ¿no te excita un poco?
> 
>   
>  \- Claro... que si, pero…, no es el lugar.- le aseguro, mordiéndose el labio.
> 
>   
>  La moreno tomo eso como un “quiero, pero no debemos” gran error.- Como, que no... Clases, el profesor vigilando, sin sospechar lo que hacen nuestras manos debajo de la mesa y nuestros compañeros rodeándonos.
> 
>   
>  \- dije que no. - sintiéndose incomodo ante la mano de Alison yendo al cierre de su pantalón. La sujeto otra vez.
> 
>   
>  \- Isaac, yo…- se sintió totalmente entupida y avergonzaba.
> 
>   
>  Suspiro, leyendo sus preocupaciones en los ojos negros de ella.- luego hablamos.
> 
> Pero ese luego hablamos, no llegaría hasta dentro de unas horas.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Los tres chicos se alejaron al bosque, en la hora del receso. Una de las clases se había suspendido. Justamente, la que compartía el grupo. Los tres habían comentado lo difícil que había sido el trato con las chicas. En especial Cora, que parecía seguirles con la mirada y se la pasaba haciéndoles preguntas que lograban esquivar con bastante, agilidad. Sabían, qué ella notaria si mentían. Por eso mismo, se alejaron. Para qué no escuchara su platica.
> 
> \- Todavía faltan tres horas para irnos.- Soltó molesto el oji-verde.(jackson)
> 
>   
>  \- Jackson, ¿Qué haces con eso?- pregunto el rubio, oji-azul.(isaac)
> 
>   
>  \- Necesito bajar mi ansiedad con algo.
> 
>   
>  \- Pues..., busca otra cosa.- le sugirió el alfa.
> 
>   
>  \- ¿Por qué?
> 
>   
>  \- Stiles odia el humo del cigarrillo.- sonrío el moreno al verlo mirar dudoso, el cigarrito en sus manos.- no dejara que te le acerques, con todo ese humo impregnado.
> 
>   
>  \- Oh, vamos.
> 
>   
>  \- Aunque no lo creas, tiene un olfato bastante bueno para ser humano.- le aseguro, Scott.
> 
>   
>  \- ¿Acaso, ahí algo en él qué no esté bueno?- Susurro, Isaac con lo que los otros dos empezaron a reírse.
> 
>   
>  \- Es complicado contestar a eso. - aseguro el moreno.
> 
>   
>  Jackson asistió a aquello y agrego- Lo odias por todo lo que es, y lo amas por lo mismo.
> 
>   
>  \- Lo amamos por lo mismo.- Corrigió el oji-azul, sin necesidad.- ¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?
> 
>   
>  \- Lo mismo me pregunto.- Dijo un hombre apoyado en un árbol.- ¿fumando? No, sabes que Stiles odia el humo.
> 
>   
>  \- Eso le estaba diciendo, Jordan. - frunció el ceño Scott - Pero. ¿como es que tú lo sabes?.
> 
>   
>  No les sorprendió verlo rondando el instituto. Hacia tiempo qué ese sujeto los seguía y después de anoche. Sabían la razón.
> 
> Se encogió de hombros.- se mucho de él, por algo soy el asistente de su padre.- sonrío, satisfecho de ello.
> 
>   
>  \- Pues, podrías quedarte con el padre y dejarnos el camino libre.- Apunto Jackson.
> 
>   
>  \- No, me interesa John. Obviamente, no tiene similitud con stiles, por qué él saco casi todo a su madre, claudia. Y, aunque…,John, fuera un clon de Stiles. Solo me interesa el original. Como a ustedes...
> 
>   
>  \- Y, puede qué Laura Hale te halla mordido antes de morir en manos de Peter; razón por la que ahora lo odio más.De todas formas, eso no quiere decir que te aceptemos.... El que hallas estado anoche, fue pura suerte. Stiles nos pertenece.- Aseguro Jackson.
> 
> \- Pertenece a la manada y soy parte de ella. - Sonrío de lado.- Aunque les arda.- los tres afilaron sus pupilas en la mirada Jordan.
> 
>   
>  \- Me agradaba más cuando aparentaba ser un idiota.- compartió Isaac mirando a Scott y Jackson los cuales estaban uno a un lado y el otro, frente a el.
> 
>   
>  \- Sigue siéndolo.- murmuro el ojiverde.- mientras el oficial negó, divertido.
> 
>   
>  \- No sean celosos, chicos. - camino, rodeando a los jóvenes, - Si tenéis competencia - _si las miradas mataran… -_ , os aseguro, no es con migo…,- _el oficial, estaría enterrado hace horas_ \- Los hale les toman ventaja. Haber que hacen para demostrarle a stiles todo el amor que le tienen. Yo, no me quedare con los brazos cruzados, el tiempo se agota.- Se alejo en un parpadeo.
> 
> \- Diablos, que lo odio.- soltó Scott con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.
> 
>   
>  \- Si, pero admitamos qué de no ser por ese hijo de puta. Tendríamos al padre de stiles buscando nuestras cabezas. - aseguro Isaac pateando una piedrita y proyectándola como un misil en el centro de un árbol.
> 
>   
>  \- Buen punto.- dijo Jackson rompiendo la cajita de cigarrillos y dejándola echa polvo.- Él idiota tiene razón, el tiempo se nos agota.
> 
>   
>  Isaac, sonrío cómplice- bien, tendremos qué convencer a nuestro mini-mounstro-bocón de pertenecer a nosotros antes de que termine la semana.
> 
>   
>  \- Tienes alguna duda de qué lo aremos.- arqueo una ceja el moreno.
> 
>   
>  \- en absoluto.- Sonrio arqueando una ceja altiva el ojiazul.
> 
>   
>  \- ¿alguno tiene mentas?- ambos suspiraron y empezaron a caminar dejando al ojiverde soplándose la palma de la mano para olfatear su propio aroma.- enserio, ¿no tienen? - revolearon los ojos. Mientras jackson se les unía en medio- Oh, vamos, chicos.
> 
> Ambos negaron a Jackson mientras este les devolvía una mueca en su rostro.
> 
> \- tranquilo, princesa.- gruño al recordar el apodo que Stiles usaba últimamente con él.- are las compras de la cena de esta noche. Te conseguiré tus mentas, conozco unas muy buena.- le aseguro, Scott.
> 
>   
>  \- cariño, ¿Qué aria sin ti?- soltó divertido. Golpeando sus cabezas suavemente mientras seguían caminando los tres, casi pegados de las caderas.
> 
>   
>  \- probablemente, ser mas feliz- soltó Isaac alejándose de los otros dos. No por incomodidad.
> 
>   
>  \- oh, patrañas, si hasta vi sus lagrimas cuando volví a Beaicon.
> 
>   
>  \- Eran de desilusión.- aseguro Scott.- se nos había caído el sueño por un precipicio muy alto.- Isaac se río de las palabras de Scott.
> 
>   
>  \- joder, pero qué fácil les resulta romperme el corazón, chicos.- soltó indignado y fingiéndose dolido el ojiverde.- puedo, sentirlo quebrarse dentro de mi pecho.
> 
>   
>  El oji-azul se giro, caminando de espaldas - oh, tranquilo, eso no es tu corazón. - y mirando directamente a Jackson. Entonces se giro y termino de decir…- Son tus pulgas cansadas de qué no te bañes.- el rubio empezó a correr riéndose de jackson.
> 
>   
>  \- Que haz dicho…, ¡Isaac!.
> 
>   
>  \- ¡Vuelve acá cobarde!.- le siguió, divertido.
> 
>   
>  \- Oigan, gilipollas, no me dejen atrás.- soltó, corriendo detrás de los otros dos.
> 
> Esperando que nadie notaran su falta en el instituto.
> 
>   
>  De alguna forma tenían que distraerse antes de volver con su castaño. ¿Qué mejor? Que molestarse entre ellos.  
>  Además, Scott tenia que ir por las cosas de la cena. Obviamente, luego obligaría a Isaac a cocinar.  
>  Isaac tenia que ir por los planos a lo de Alison y enfrentarse a una platica de pareja…. Además, de que suponía lo obligarían a cocinar…,dado que era el mejor; después de Stiles. Claro.  
>  Lo que los demás ignoraban era que los hale habían aceptaron qué Jordan Parrish, estuviera en aquella cena.
> 
>   
>  Esperemos que no termine en desastre….
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> Derek observo al castaño dormido plácidamente en el medio de la recamara. Sabe que hizo mal en devorarlo nuevamente de aquella forma. Pero, al escucharlo hablar con Malia le había ardido la sangre de celos. Él podía y quería compartir a stiles con la manada. Por que eran familia. Por que eran uno.  
>  Pero no con Maila o, cualquier otra mujer….  
>  Ella estaba muy lejos de agradarle. Por mas hija de Peter qué fuera. Por mas prima de él, que fuera. Le sucedía lo mismo con Cora. Amaba a su hermana, pero no quería qué por ningún motivo, esta se allegara a stiles.
> 
>   
>  Por qué un hombre lobo era muy diferente a una mujer lobo. Y, jamás, podría soportar qué una hembra se adentrara o apropiara de sus posesiones.  
>  Stiles era un humano aun y el aroma de otros se quedaba impregnado en él. Seria desastroso qué el aroma a mujer se adueñara de su castaño.  
>  De ninguna manera eso sucedería.
> 
>   
>  Pronto stiles seria parte de ellos y le amarían hasta que el mundo se hiciera polvo.
> 
>   
>  \- Siento interrumpir.- Derek solo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Realmente hubiera preferido pasar esa mañana solo con stiles. De todas formas disfruto el encuentro.-, pero es tu culpa, por no decirme el talle de nuestro retoño antes de ir de compras. - sonrío, sacando sus colmillos. - Volví para sacar medidas. - los guardo nuevamente, luego de relamerlos.- Aunque creo que ya las tengo claras.
> 
> \- Por que sigues aquí, entonces.- soltó molesto, levantándose de la cama donde se hallaba sentado, totalmente vestido con su típica ropa.- No puedes ser mas útil.-No era una pregunta.
> 
>   
>  -Tranquilo, sobrinito. Solo te venia a advertir que le dejaras descansar...-Derek rezongó.- Sisi, se que no eres un niño. Pero recuerda qué estamos con un adolescente recientemente desvirginado en una org…- Derek le advirtió con una mirada filosa. Carraspeo. - Ejem… Intervención grupal y no podemos abusar de su estado fisico. Por mas ganas que le tengamos. Procura controlarte y bajarle las ganas al resto del jardin de infantes. Estoy seguro de que volverán con las hormonas alborotadas.
> 
>   
>  \- cállate, se lo que tengo que hacer. Tu ve por la ropa y encárgate de Cora.
> 
>   
>  \- Jamás de los jamases, creí oírte decir eso.
> 
>   
>  \- Sabes a lo que te atienes, de hacer algo estupido. - Le aseguró Derek.
> 
>   
>  Peter asistió, dándole una mirada mas al joven recostado desnudo sobre las sabanas blancas. Mojado, por el echo de haber sido metido bajo la ducha después de la sesión de sexo-hale - tío Peter te extrañara, bebe.- sonrío, sintiendo el aura asesina de Derek.- Ya me voy, ya me voy. - salio del cuarto, caminado con las manos en los bolsillos. - Pero qué cabron resultaste. - bajo las escaleras para llegar a la sala. - Ni tener sexo con él retoño, te relaja.- escucho el gruñido. Se rió divertido y se fue tranquilo de escuchar el corazón de stiles durmiendo placidamente, sin siquiera advertir el gruñido qué había causado en su sobrino.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **_"¿Qué pasaría en cuanto stiles despierte? ¿Volverá a caer en los encantos de estos hombres? ¿Aceptara la mordida? Y, mas que nada. ¿Aceptara ser el amante de esa manada de tíos pervertidos? ¿Lograran llegar al corazón del castaño o, se quedaran sin él en el intento? Solo Stiles lograría responder a cada una de esas preguntas pero, por ahora. Solo necesitaba dormir y relajar esas piernas qué le habían quedado como gelatina..."_ **


	3. Sueños que no son sueños

Su mano se frota sobre su entrepierna y el dolor es casi inaudito, necesita una ducha fría, casi helada, para qué la claridad del agua, le congele hasta las neuronas.

  
El alivio regresa a él sabiéndose ,ya, frente a su casa y, pisa de manera exagerada los frenos de su Jeep.

  
Sale de su vehiculo, tropezando, sujetándose a su puerta e irguiéndose, pero…. No, antes de caer al suelo. Eleva de forma sorprendente sus ojos a la meta y logra caminar un trecho, observando lo lejana qué se le hace la puerta de su casa en esos momentos y sintiendo, como si tuviera un plumero entre las nalgas. (Lo cual es bastante incomodo, no lo recomiendo.) En definitiva; hoy no es su día y seguramente mañana tampoco, al menos, eso lo dice la punzada que crece en la esquina de su escuadrado, pulido e impresionante cerebro.

Se abalanza fuera del auto, eso, ya, los eh dicho.

  
Siempre dándole la espalda al jeep del qué tanto reniega su padre deseando qué lo venda o lo tire a la cacharrería de una buena vez.  
Pero ese no es lo importante.

  
No.

  
El problema es qué no sabe si mueve los pies o, flota sobre el asfalto que párese querer tragarlo de vez en cuándo, como arena movediza.  
No recuerda haber tomado clases de magia con Criss Angel y, dado qué el único; Cris qué Stiles “conoce” muy posiblemente a deseado hacerle tragar una bala ( mas de una vez…), está más qué seguro de que no tiene la habilidad de caminar sobre el agua o flotar sobre el asfalto.

  
Ni traspasarlo tampoco.

  
Sólo es conciente de qué el mundo no se mueve mas rápido y de qué es él, el qué esta demasiado mareado, como para entender las figuras desformadas a su alrededor…,como por ejemplo; Esa línea qué se mueve hacia él y no sabe…, si es;  
Un poste pintado.

  
Un hombre; tan recto como un poste vistiendo de verde vomito

  
O, es el vomito de un hombre sobre un palo.

Sus ojos desorbitados, se alinean, de una putada vez y, descubre qué definitivamente ése es un hombre vistiendo de verde-oficial y no vomito sobre un palo.

  
No necesita.

  
Ni pedir qué se identifique; como lo aria su padre…

  
Ni preguntar; si, es su padre…

Primero; por qué muy posiblemente sé este muriendo o apunto de desmayarse. (Aún…. No, se decide).

Segundo; por qué estaría llamando a un psicólogo o, cortándose las venas con una galletita de agua….Si, la voz de su padre le causara esa

extraña sensación recorriendo su espina dorsal.

-Stiles,- le ah dicho, de un modo qué le hizo cosquillar hasta la lengua.

Se ha encontrado con Jordan Parrish quién le mira preocupado y párese ayudarlo, con su problema de equilibrio, todo el suelo se mueve y miles de sensaciones se apresan en su pecho.

  
Los aromas se le pegan a la nariz causando que la arrugué en un intento de cerrar sus fosas nasales y, prohibirle la entrada a esos exquisitos y raros olores. -Stiles, ¿Estas bien?, Ey,- Jordan le sujeta el rostro y lo obliga a mirarlo, pero stiles se encuentra demasiado confundido, como para reaccionar a las pequeñas cachetadas qué le a dado en la mejilla.-Ey, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¡Contesta!.

Esta seguro, de no estar tan aturdido, como creía; cuando sus ojos vuelven a reaccionar sobre su entorno y se fijan descaradamente en el hombre que le sujeta delicadamente por la cintura.

  
La mirada de Stiles descendió por debajo del ángulo cuadrado de su mandíbula hasta la protuberancia de su nuez, y luego bajó por su grueso cuello hasta llegar a la estructura viril de su clavícula. -Qué sólidamente formado estaba-, pensó.

  
Qué maravillosamente formado.

  
De repente, deseó tocarlo, recorrer aquellos fuertes huesos. Acariciar las anchas y musculosas turgencias de su pecho, el cual asomaba por los primeros botones desabrochados de aquella horrenda camisa.

  
Devastado, ante la excitación punzando en su cuerpo, no puedo evitar arrugar la misma qué era victima de sus quejas, sujetándose a ella como un salvavidas, apretándola entre sus torpes dedos, en un patético intento de no caer en el suelo.

  
Mientras.

  
Jordan lo encamina hasta la casa.

  
Seguramente; festejando, el haberse detenido en cuanto le vio caminar como un pirata ebrio en altamar.

Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de avergonzarse al escucharse soltar un gemido, por sentir las manos del oficial sacando la llave de su casa para así abrir la puerta.

  
Su boca no quiere soltar un; lo siento.

Su respiración se agita más al sentir la presión del otro cuerpo, caminando torpemente, pegándose uno al otro, las piernas de Jordan entre las suyas, sujetándolo de la espalda en un intento de mantenerlo en pie y seguir cara a cara, para continuar en un baile sin sentido, sujetándose de una manera casi ilegal; Entre un adolescente y, un oficial.

Lo apoya sobre el sillón de la sala donde Stiles queda sentado mientras qué Parrish termina inclinado hacia él, como si no quisiera dejarle ir.

Stiles, se va desvaneciendo, sintiendo, los dedos suaves, de Parrish sujetándole del rostro, ejerciendo, esa suavidad qué en cada rose le hacen temblar las rodillas.

  
Es ése el calor qué se sigue propagando y desparramando, por todo su frágil cuerpo, el mismo calor qué le ah estado preocupando, desde que salio disparado de los vestidores, luego de ir a ver a los chicos, al terminar su practica de lacrosse.

  
La respiración se le agita y sabe que esta sudando, como si el infierno ardiera alrededor de ambos, esos ojos verde oliva escrutadores, se vuelve retadores y llenos de sensualidad.

  
Stiles, no se explica, bien, si Parrish a caído sobre él por culpa de su peso o, se a acercado para verificar su temperatura elevada. Solo es conciente de qué tiene su rodilla entre sus piernas y su rostro esta muy cerca.

  
Están demasiado pegados uno al otro y la piel debajo de sus jeans es demasiado consiente de ello.

  
El cuerpo se tensa al sentir como el mayor frota su nariz con la suya y los labios se rozan apenas en un toque demasiado erótico y suelta un quejido austero ante el deseo claro, de un ferviente beso, encendido, para ser apagado al ritmo de un par de lenguas ansiosas.  
Siente los dedos del rubio recorriendo el borde de su camiseta y el timbrar de un artefacto enloquecido. Es posible qué ese sea una llamada siendo ignorada, dado el ímpetu en el que ruge un tema de Nirvana y las maldiciones qué suelta el rubio qué de rozarlo, con los dedos se a decidido por sujetarlo de las caderas.

  
El oficial parece dudar observando el costado de su pantalón donde lleva su teléfono guardado en el bolsillo izquierdo. Stiles, lo alienta por el buen camino, cuando se irgue con la cabeza hacia arriba dejando su boca a unos centímetros del ojiverde; llamando su atención.  
Sé miran cómplices.

  
Los ojos verdes parecen decirle al castaño que arranque esa camisa horrenda de tajo y él lo hace sin pensarlo, dos veces, dejando que los botones se desparramen por el suelo.

  
De un rápido movimiento Jordan termina abierto de piernas sobre las de stiles, apoyándose a cada lado del castaño y sujetándose del espaldar del sillón cada que siente la necesidad.

Parrish se aferra al cabello de Stiles, cuando siente los labios de esté recorriendo su piel, electrizando cada zona qué ésa boca roza.  
El menor párese haber leído un manual para encontrar los puntos exactos de su excitación. Lo siente subir y bajar sus manos, hasta el borde del pantalón tirando del cinto hacia él, provocando que la fricción del movimiento, adelante atrás adelante, lo enloquezcan.  
Se emociona al creer que al fin van a fundirse en un beso, pero el castaño esquiva su boca y, le devora el cuello, con impaciencia.  
Jordan también quiere sentir la piel de stiles, busca el borde de la camiseta del menor encontrándola entre los jadeos que suelta al sentir la presión de los labios de stiles en su pezón izquierdo.

  
Sus dedos juegan bajo la camiseta en el momento justo en que el celular vuelve a llamar por tercera vez. Justo cuando el mayor intentaba subir esa jodida prenda para ir dejando desnudo a su acompañante.

  
El ímpetu y la vibración del celular en el bolsillo le regresa la poca cordura qué puede llegar a tener en ese momento, con el menor debajo de el, jadeando, en un pobre intento de relajarse, contenerse y detener su juego.

  
Siente a stiles apretando su rostro contra su pecho, Jordan sabe qué él esta buscando controlar su respiración.  
El castaño, le esta poniendo un freno a su juego y tendrá que aceptarlo, por el momento.

Maldice y sabe que si no se detiene tendrá un problema que puede dejarlo, sin el castaño, para siempre; no puede permitirse ese lujo.  
Así qué…, o deja que los otros los encuentren o, contestar el endemoniado aparato.

El castaño pierde nuevamente su autocontrol y en el lapso en el que el rubio busca su teléfono, le termina de quitar la camisa en un parpadeo, provocando qué el teléfono caiga en la alfombra, e intenta tomar sus labios, atrayendo, el rostro del oji-verde muy cerca del suyo, pero al oficial parece decidido, se aleja cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo a un par de ancestros.  
Sabe que si siente los labios del menor no habrá vuelta a tras.

El ojiverde se siente mareado-excitado y molesto por la interrupción.

Stiles siente la perdida del otro cuerpo que se retira de ensima. El frio se cuela por su piel y aun así, siente qué dentro de él, el fuego arde buscando alivio, casado, ante la pelea con su propio cuerpo, solo escucha un par de fraseé salir de los labios del rubio antes de caer en la nebulosa oscuridad. - Lo encontré. Si,- suspiro,- mantendré las manos fuera de él -recita.

Después de eso, se ve así mismo, observando los ojos oscuros de su mejor amigo, que lo mira como si analizara una nueva marca de dulces para Halloween.

Minutos después esta atado en una silla mirando a casi toda la manada frente a él, pareciendo decidir; si lo tiran a los cocodrilos, lo mandan de vacaciones o, lo devoran ellos mismos.

Al parecer es la ultima.

Luego son; Manos, cuerpos, roces, caricias, bocas, labios, gemidos, jadeos, maldiciones y juramentos, deslizándose sobre sabanas blancas en un enorme colchón.

  
Después, sus ojos recorren todo lo que ahí en ese cuarto, por que se recuerda parado a un lado de la ventana, luego contra la pared girándose como los cubos mágicos y, después piso o alfombra, silla y de nuevo colchón.

  
Pero todo es él, disfrutando de ellos, hasta que los rostros empiezan a iluminarse al igual que las voces se colorean en el tono perfecto y, frente a él, sujetándole el rostro, para comerle la boca como un poseído, se encuentra un Scott completamente trasformado, dedicándole una mirada tan sexual qué debería estar en un video porno. Sorprendido ante el acto, gira su rostro hallándose con Jackson detrás de el, plantándole sus propios labios y hundiéndole la lengua como si su garganta fuera el fondo de el océano y deseara llegar ahí.  
Por ultimo el recuerdo del trío qué conformo en la mañana

  
Al abrir sus ojos avellana, el cuerpo le envía una descarga de dolor por todo su cuerpo, recordándole lo “mal chico” qué había sido las ultimas horas.

  
Lo peor es que se le ah dado por soñar al asistente de su padre; Jordan. Luego a Scott y Jackson dándole aceite hasta que se le agoten las baterías.

No sabe como volverá a verles a la cara después de haber ostentado sus labios y sus cuerpos, entre sueños húmedos qué lo pudieron llegar a poner cachondo.

  
Error.

  
Lo han puesto mas caliente que un pollo al Spiedo en un horno microondas.

Es entonces que al final cae en la cuenta de lo qué le esta pasando.

El recuerdo de jordan sobre el y luego Scott besandolo junto a jackson vuelven a él y el corazón palpita mas rápido y da tres vueltas carnero. -¡¡¡Ah!!!-Se endereza asustado y con la frente húmeda de por el sudor causado, después de un extraño sueño qué le ah despertado partes qué deberían seguir el antiguo ritmo de un placentero sueño.

Observo a su alrededor y luego las sabanas blancas qué cubren su cuerpo desnudo.-Oh, My God! ¡Oh, My God!- cubrió su rostro con sus manos.- ¡¡¡Oh, My God!!! - Deseo arrancarse el rostro.

  
Se deslizo sobre el colchón rozando partes demasiado sensibles para su gusto, se sentó en la cama.-¿Qué eh echo? - Se concentra en el suelo de madera por un rato. Su mente en blanco por solo unos míseros segundos, luego, otra vez las imágenes “triple X” hacen mella en el.  
-Jodida, mierda. -Se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño buscando despabilarse lanzándose algo de agua al rostro, a medio camino, justo a un lado de la puerta del baño. sé encontrá con una gran cantidad de bolsas sobre una silla ubicada contra la pared a un lado de la cama. “Stiles” sujeta la nota y, la lee no sin antes preveer un dolor de cabeza. “Elegí estas prendas especialmente para ti, terroncito. Firma; P. H.”  
Stiles arruga la nota con un deseo de asesinar a cierto tío del infierno, mientras, un tic nervioso se asoma en su ceja.- Grandísimo, cabron.

Stiles se da una ducha rápida para bajarse el calor que el a dejado el sueño. Esperando que Greenpeace no aparezca por la puerta del baño a demandarlo por el uso exagerado de agua.

  
Se sobresalto al escuchar el golpe de unos nudillos en la puerta.

  
Se queda en silencio por unos escasos segundos, observando la puerta como asegurándose de tener bien sujeto, su chaleco antibalas.  
Otro golpe y, stiles sabe que es un entupido al dejar que la toalla se le resbale de las manos, por causa de los nervios y más, por intentar en vano hacerles creer qué no esta dentro del baño- ¡ya, voy!- contesta al fin.

  
Termina de secarse y se coloca nuevamente la bata dado que entupidamente dejo las bolsas de ropa en el cuarto. Se mira al espejo e intenta darse ánimos para abrir la puerta pero el único deseo que le surge es el de golpearse o, insultarse con cada adjetivo o, palabra suelta qué conoce.

  
Respira hondo y sueltas todo el aire de sus pulmones “todo a sido un sueño, un pasaje de tu mente cansada, no te has revolcado con ningún lobo” el dolor en su cuerpo, le recuerda qué si. “Bueno, al menos solo soy conciente de lo de esta mañana…. - abre los ojos en grande- ¿por qué fue esta mañana? Dios, necesito un psicólogo enserio o, al menos un celular con hora y fecha”

  
Suspira y se decide por abrir la puerta.

  
Lo que encuentra detrás de esta, lo deja tieso e imperventilando luego de soltar nuevamente aire de sus labios.  
Scott se encuentra con un brazo extendido como si estuviera apunto de golpear nuevamente la puerta. Stiles arquea sus cejas y observa el puño de Scott demasiado cerca de su rostro.- ¿piensas, bajarlo… o, quieres golpearme? Es acaso, ¿una amenaza?

-Dios, no Stiles… ,yo.- retrocede nervioso, se acaricia el cabello con la mano acusadores e intenta excusarse de casi golpear accidentalmente a su amigo, quién lo observa algo divertido, por la forma en que Scott se incomoda frente a él para luego esconder su puño en su bolsillo, carraspeando.

-Cálmate, solo bromeaba.-Stiles ríe bajito escondiendo sus blancos dientes debajo de sus manos. Scott queda paralizado mirando al castaño, escuchando, esa risita que le a seguido por años, pero solo ahora comprende lo increíble qué es escucharla, siente una calidez en su pecho y lo único que atina a hacer es; suspirar, dar unos pasos, alargando su mano, antes agredida para sujetar; la que esconde sin necesidad alguna, la perfecta sonrisa qué se borra del castaño, los ojos avellana le miran curioso y Scott da otro paso de modo que su cuerpo casi tocara el del castaño. - ¿…Scott?

Su mano aun atrapando la mano ajena, los ojos serios y los labios tensos ansiosos, de concretar lo qué han deseado durante toda la mañana.

Scott agrádese el haber crecido unos centímetros mas y, estar nivelado con el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, su pecho, su estómago, su cadera todo a centímetros de lo propio. El calor es innegable y el deseo inevitable.

Stiles, parpadea algo confundido y casi de inmediato, se aleja escandalizado, pero Scott no suelta su mano.

-Scott suéltame.- stiles tira pero el moreno no lo libera. - No soy una jodida dama antigua. -dice molesto, cuando el otro besa sus nodillos, a pesar de que stiles intenta alejar su mano.- ¡Scott! - le reta, al ver como el otro tira de ella y, empieza a besar su palma y luego su muñeca y sigue su brazo, alejando la manga de la bata para atrás, Stiles siente mariposas en su estomago, es demasiado tierno y sensual.

Los labios de Scott, gracias, a la pequeña barbilla que a estado creciendo, le provocan cosquillas agradables, qué parecen caricias de plumas - Scott, por favor…, basta.-suplica con la voz débil-debes parar…- y, las sensaciones, abriéndose paso desde el centro de su cuerpo.

-Shh!…,- lo escucha callarlo, sin dejar de desparramar besos, gruñendo por la molesta bata y de un jalon acerca a stiles sujetándolo mas cerca de él, aforrándolo con su mano libre de la cintura, acaricia el cuello de stiles y lo beso dejando pequeños chupones en su piel la clavícula se le antoja deliciosa y aleja la bata fuera del hombro, empezando a liberar al castaño de su única prenda. Stiles suspira entre cada beso e intenta salir de los brazos que lo apresan posesivamente.

-Scott, deja esto.- es extraño sentir la lengua de Scott jugueteando con su oreja y mas sintiéndolo acariciarle el cuello con la nariz, como un cachorro buscando cariño. Lo peor de todo es qué Stiles siente el extraño deseo de darle todooo su cariño.

\- mhn… dejar ,¿Qué?- El moreno realmente esta concentrado en sentir oler y satisfacer sus sentidos con la presencia del castaño.

-No te hagas el idiota.- Lo empuja con su mano derecha, la cual esta libre e intenta soltarse, pero ni lo mueve, Se odia en cuanto gime al sentir el contacto de los colmillos rozando su cuello.-¡Te odio tanto por esto!

-No es cierto.- Se molesta y sonríe de lado dándole la cara a stiles. Su mano sigue en la cintura del castaño y la otra se ocupa de mantener entrelazada a la que intenta fugarse de su agarre. La bata empieza a abrirse y Stiles la sujeta con su mano libre.

-Oh, si.- Scott arruga el ceño y camina arrastrando a stiles, obligándolo a caminar de espaldas hasta chocar contra la fría pared. -No me digas cuando o como tengo que odiarte…, ok. - le apunta con su mano libre y Scott suelta su cintura para sujetar su mano contra la pared a la altura de su cabeza. -Te odio como quiero y me vale ostia.

-Estas diciendo cualquier cosa stiles.- Sus ojos brillan y se detienen en los labios del castaño.  
Sintiéndose extrañamente pleno, sosegado.

-Cállate y olvídate de hacer lo qué sea que estéis pensando.- dice con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedan.

-¿No quieres que te bese?- pregunta temeroso, Stiles sabe que se refiere a sus labios y no a su cuerpo, tuvo un momento de vacilación pero no contesto, solo movió su rostro lejos del moreno.- , te diré que no quiero obligarte….- Stiles volvió su rostro a los de Scott el cual parecía más tranquilo y hasta herido.- , pero…, pero realmente quiero, besarte…. Estoy loco por hacerlo.

-No digas… no digas…, eso.- titubeo.

-¿Qué cosa? Eh… -esa jodida sonrisa petulante firma lobo.- Como anoche te tocabas para mi y me insistías con tomarte…. Mientras desplazabas tus manos debajo de esos jeans, calentándome la sangre. Ohm… Yo, no soy el qué ah jugado sucio, Stiles….

  
Sus miradas se cruzaron pasándoles descargas desde de los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de sus castaños cabellos.- Scotty, yo…. Nosotros, somos…. Esto esta mal.

-¿Qué tan mal? Ya hicimos de todo…. ¿Por que no seguir? Solo una vez mas….

-Por que no seria solo una…. No seré un hombre lobo, scotty… pero se cuando mientes.

\- Sabes mucho de mi y, yo siento qué apenas nos estamos conociendo a fondo.

\- Scott, por ultima vez. - Sintiendo que su cuerpo perdía voluntad y empezaba a entregarse.-Te suplico que acabes con esto.

-Claro, de pie o, en la cama. Como gustéis.

-¡No seas gilipollas!, voy a matarte si no me sueltas.

-Shh…-Dos dedos se posaron sobre sus labios y los recorrieron- No. No, digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte y déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero.

Stiles párese encantado, hipnotizado, por una serpiente de nombre Scott, Es ese asquerosamente-sexy susurro qué su jodido amigoutiliza suciamente sobre él. No nota que su mano fue liberada. Pero, si siente su cuerpo caliente al sentir una mano de su amigocolándose por debajo de la bata, justo sobre su muslo, recorriéndole con las manos hasta llegar a su redondeado trasero, apretándolo, - ¡joder!-, apenas escapa un gemido, stiles se remueve en un intento de alejar la mano de Scott que se mese entre su trasero y su cintura para luego ir a su entrepierna. Todo sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

En cuanto su boca esta apunto de tocar los labios qué están algo morados, por el agua y la acción matutina. La puerta es golpeada y Scott bufa sobre los labios de su amigo. Stiles abre un ojo y luego el otro, los había cerrado esperando la colisión, qué jamás llego.

\- Puede que seas el alfa, pero aún tú tienes reglas que seguir.- Scott apretó los dientes y para nada gustoso, se alejo de su presa. No antes de plantarle un pequeño beso sobre la comisura de los labios. Stiles se sonroja ante el detalle e intenta no desmayarse en cuanto Scott suelta su agarre.

  
-Solo estaba ayudando a Stiles, a vestirse.- enseñando su tono irritado.

-Estoy seguro de que querías ayudarlo ha hacer todo lo contrario, de todas maneras, creo que ya tiene la edad necesaria para vestirse solo. Sal de ahí, MacCall.- Stiles se acomoda la bata sintiendo como las piernas le fallan. Derek y Peter entran apoyándose en los marcos de la puerta, uno de cada lado, Peter guiñándole un ojo a Stiles, él cual lo maldice en voz baja, Derek rueda los ojos y bufa ante el gesto de ambos.-Baja. -le sugiere a Scott, en uno tono qué no debería emplear en su alfa.

Pero Scott obedece dándole una ultima mirada a stiles, hundiéndose de hombros, por lo que el castaño desea darle una patada en donde le duela más.

  
\- Tu cámbiate y baja en cuanto te calmes, la cena estará en una hora.

\- Eso, si, Mery Poppins deja de llorar como una mariquita…- Stiles siente que algo se revuelve en su pecho.- enserio, tenias que encargarse a Isaac.- se aleja Peter dejando a los dos en la alcoba.- pudimos haber simplemente ordenado comida china.

-¿Por qué Isaac esta llorando?. -pregunta en un tono áspero y fuerte bastante sobre protector qué le asegura a quien lo escuche de qué acabara con; él o la qué lo han hecho llorar.

\- El esta bien, solo ha estado demasiado tiempo pelando y cortando cebollas, Peter, no ha dejado de molestarle por ello.

-¿Jackson? ¿Donde esta?- Otra vez esa sensación intranquila.

Derek da unos pasos y sonríe acariciándole la mejilla. Stiles sujeta la bata contra él- insultando a Scott en la planta baja, todos estamos, bien.- suspira y se aleja dándole la espalda.- Cámbiate, te esperamos.

Stiles siente un extraño deseo de asesinar esa noche.  
La ropa que esta en la bolsa es inaceptable.  
No se pondrá eso, ni muerto. Es mas, si muerto le ponen eso, prefiere que lo vuelvan polvo al viento.

-No. No. No… ¡De ninguna manera me pondré esto!

La risa de Peter hace temblar las paredes y Stiles necesita encontrar una bala de aconito lo mas pronto posible, por que va ha matarle. En especia; por inducirle a practicarle sexo oral en la mañana. - Baja en bata o desnudo, si eso quieres… ah ninguno va a molestarnos.

-Stiles le repara.-Baja en bata o desnudo, si eso quieres…, ah ninguno va a molestarnos.- toma la camisa y los pantalones de jean negro- ¡Jodido, costal de huesos podridos!

Cuando baja, el silencio es brutal y varios ojos parecen recorrerle lascivamente.

Es pura, toda la sensualidad qué despierta en cada mirada.

Todos deseando lo que tiene debajo de los pantalones de Jeans negro, todo tajeado, como si hubiera sido atacado, por un lobo. Stiles se siente como un exhibicionista,  con todos esos agujeros que abarcan los jeans, que son perfectos para calzar en el cuerpo del joven castaño, resaltando, las formas de ese trasero esculpido por un Dios.

Los movimientos qué usa al bajar la escalera deja sacar suspiros en sus compañeros de cuarto.

Las caderas se mueven de manera insinuante pero el dueño de ellas ni lo nota. El pelo revuelto, oscuro y húmedo le da un toque salvaje; puramente erótico a esa piel pálida y esos labios morados y, entonces llegamos a lo que mas Odia stiles de su vestuario. Lleva puesta una camisa negra, transparente, la delicada superficie de la tela deja completamente a la vista el torso y los pezónes expuestos del joven.

  
Todo acompañado por un cinto y unos botines negros, con los cordones desatados, pero cortos par no pisarlos.

-Bien. Me retiro.- Dijo pasando de todos y yendo a la puerta.- ,¡Arribederchi!.

  
-Tu no vas a ningún lado. -Dijo Peter cruzándose de brazos sentado al borde del sillón.

  
-Si ese sillón hablara- pensó sonrojado.- mira, como te escucho.- soltó irónico.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, stiles salio yendo al ascensor. Pero ninguno se movió, sabia qué no iría muy lejos. Segundos después, Stiles entraba siendo llevado sobre los hombros de Parrish.- creo que se les perdió algo…

\- bájame si no quieres perder tus dientes.

-¿hacerme daño?- Stiles dudo, pero asistió con la cabeza

-Déjenme adivinar…. No recuerda lo de anoche.

Derek asistió.

-Bájalo, Jordán.- Ordeno, Scott y Jackson se le unió a dirigirle miradas asesinas.

\- uff, esta bien. -Lo bajo, de su hombro y lo coloco delicadamente en el suelo.- pero necesito algo.

Y…. así, como, lo dijo, le sujeto del mentón y lo beso apasionadamente dejando a todos, tensos, ante tal acto. Scott gruño molesto al ver como Jordán conseguía en segundos, lo qué el había anhelado toda la mañana. Las manos de stiles se movieron como los payasos rellenos de oxigeno, frente a las tiendas. Entre sorprendido y gustosos. Se contuvo de seguir el beso y coloco torpemente sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio. Pero este no paro asta qué Stiles, realmente necesito aire y el rubio se separo dejando a un agitado castaño.

-Pero,¿Qué-Que coño fue eso?- Soltó. Pero nadie respondió a su duda.- ¡Muy bien!, esto se esta convirtiendo, completamente en una locura.

Stiles se alejo de todos, sintiendo, las miradas sobre él, desquiciándolo por completo.-¡exijo la verdad y la quiero ahora! ¡joder! ¿Qué les pasa? Les ha comido la lengua el ratón. ¡bastardos!, Quiero…. No. Necesito saber;¿Qué han hecho con mi cuerpo? y ¿Por qué cojones lo han hecho?.

Y…, Stiles lo sabría…. Mas temprano qué tarde él lo sabría.


	4. La cena.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> capitulo de relleno.  
> Se viene varios momentos calientes en el próximo, espero no me odien por no ponerlo aquí y ahora. =)
> 
> Dedicado a ti, que tanto me as pedido que suba mis capítulos, mil perdones. debí haberlo hecho hace tiempo, TOKI+TODOROKI. por eso el próximo lemon también te lo dedicare. =)

 

Habían tenido un día largo, estresante, y esperaban, una noche todavía más larga de sexo intenso, para lograr armonizar sus almas.

Aquella cena iba a ser un tanto especial, al menos eso era lo que pretendían los anfitriones.

Habían sacado todas las comidas favoritas de Stiles, de internet, Googleando recetas. Aunque les parezca increíble, Jackson había ayudado a preparar la cena y claro, Scott había sugerido lo adecuado en el menú dado que era quien más lo conocía.

Había de lo qué se les antojase pensar sobre aquella larga y rectangular mesa, disponibles con el ánimo de que su invitado tuviera suficientes alimentos entre los que elegir, pues no conocían todavía cuáles eran sus gustos a la hora de comer después de el sexo salvaje de la noche anterior.

La noche era ya casi cerrada cuando se sentaron a cenar, la cacerola en el centro de la mesa fue descubierta por el cocinero rubio de ojos azulinos.

Sin ocultar cierto asombro, Stiles pudo contemplar sobre la mesa los distintos tipos de platillos, desde carnes y salsas, hasta las variadas y frescas ensaladas.

El estomago de Stiles rugió al ver el vapor y sentir su delicioso aroma. Todas las miradas acabaron por dirigirse a Stiles, quien maldijo, la desesperación de su sistema digestivo.

—Me disculparía — dijo, sin mirar a nadie en especial —, pero creo que mi enorme apetito se debe a haber estado "secuestrado" por…, tantas horas.

— También puede ser a causa de… ¡oye! — se quejo Isaac cuando Jackson parado a su lado, le planto un codazo en las costillas.

— Si fueras.., como nosotros, no sufrirías por tu estomago o, lo que se le parezca. — Stiles fijo su vista en Scott y este casi lo desvistió con la mirada.

Este sintió que mirar hacia otro lado, no serviría de nada. Solo lo empeoraría más.

— Si tuviera una bala de acónito la usaría con vosotros

— ja,ja,ja. Solo una para todos nosotros. Eso es tan ingenioso Stilinski.

— Peter, cierra la boca. — demando Derek sentado en la punta de la mesa.

— No. El tiene razón. Si tuviera aunque sea una insípida bala de acónito en mis manos, jugaría a la ruleta rusa con ella…o, mejor aun… haría una lista y tú estarías en la cima de ella.

—Es interesante saber que me prefieres encima — le guiño un ojo a stiles y, este sintiéndose completamente insultado, se levanto de la mesa o, al menos eso intento, pero una de sus manos estaba esposada a la pata de la mesa. Moverla sería inútil dado que Derek y Scott tenían sus codos apoyados en ella, lo cual, recuerden, es de mala educación. Ni siquiera un terremoto movería aquella pieza con el peso de esos superhombres en ella.

—Stiles, siéntate. — Sugirió, Jackson colocando una mano en su hombro y tirando de el hacia abajo.

Sentándolo de golpe en la silla.

—Tú come y calla — le ordenó, Derek a Peter.— luego lo compensaras por tu comportamiento.

Si antes se había ruborizado, ahora, Stiles era la versión humana del fuego "¿compensarlo?" "¿a quién?" "A él". "Oh, por dios…" una ráfaga de lo sucedido en la mañana le dio una idea, del cómo iba a compensarlo y ni que decir del hecho de ver la media sonrisa que el hombre le dedico al verlo.

— ¡No! No hace falta, solo déjenme ir.

— Luego hablaremos de eso. — replicó Parish—. Mira lo que puedes conseguir, ya hablaremos.

Después, a pesar de las protestas de Stiles, acabó la conversación.

— No querrás que se enfríe…. — dijo jackson acercándose a su oído y le susurro de forma confidencial — No, después de toda la dedicación que Isaac puso en ello.

Stiles se ruborizo por ambas atenciones.

—Tengo mucha hambre. — obligándose a olvidar la agradable sensación de Jackson hablando y respirando detrás de su oreja. Tomo aire y pregunto — ¿Qué vamos a comer?

—Pollo cocido con cuscús y ensalada. Lo he aderezado con algo saludable que creo que va a gustarte. También hay una pequeña sorpresa. — La sonrisa de Isaac al servirle su plato, le recordó a Stiles lo tierno que se había comportado en las últimas horas con él. Sus ojos brillaban más que en otras ocasiones.

Haciéndolo sentir terriblemente culpable.

"No es momento de flaquear" se dijo a sí mismo. "sea lo que sea que sucedió, no puede repetirse"

—Jordán, quítasela. —Ordeno con vos áspera el ojiceleste.

Jordan, sin protestar, se acerco y tomo ante la mirada severa de Scott, la mano de Stiles quitando con suavidad el accesorio del oficial. No sin antes, sonreír seductor y besar casi a la fuerza, la palma de su mano. El castaño masajeo su muñeca temblando por el contacto reciente.

—Eso… no sería del agrado de mi padre.

—Mientras sea del tuyo. — contesto con gracia.

Stiles resoplo. Jordán era tan sínico, como si, no recordase las veces que vio observando de mas a su padre. El corazón salto en su interior, "¿Qué fue eso?" "eran celos…, celos, ¿Por su padre?…. ¡No!, eran por Jordán. Oh, mierda"

"Jodida mierda…"

Ser observado y analizado por tantos hombres era un tanto agobiante e hilarante. ¿Para qué negarlo? Y, es que cada uno de esos hombres quería poseerle de una manera tan febril que podía sentirlo en cada fibra de su ser...

Todo era demasiado sorprendente.

Demasiado surrealista.

Demasiado.

Poco creíble.

¿Sería esta… alguna loca infección rara por culpa de estar con esta manada de tíos insensibles? ¿Podría estar… nuevamente teniendo sueños dentro de otros sueños?

Se miro las manos y conto sus dedos parpadeando al terminar el conteo, se pellizco y hasta estuvo a punto de cantar crazy in love, solo para ver si desafinaba.

Pero…, la media sonrisa del lobo, sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, descubriendo sus pantomimas, lo detuvo.

—No es un sueño, stiles.

—La palabra correcta es; pesadilla. — Stiles observo a Isaac con la cabeza gacha, notablemente herido. —No la comida, la comida esta excelente — se excuso tomando un bocado, dándole una razón para sonrojarse a Isaac quien recibió otro codazo departe de Jackson.

Stiles se maldijo internamente, al descubrir que nuevamente estaba atacando, defendiendo y retrocediendo. Nunca le fue tan difícil el ajedrez.

Definitivamente era una pesadilla.

...

Stiles se permitió un segundo para apreciar la situación. Scott, Isaac, Jackson del lado derecho de Derek e izquierdo de Stiles. Por otro lado, frente a estos, se encontraban Peter y Parrish, como si, la mesa fuera una barrera entre hombres maduros y jóvenes.

Conclusión.

Derek reinando en el mundo de la inmadurez. Stiles era el bufón real dispuesto a saltar por la ventana.

Suspiro y termino su plato.

Con descuido, sonrió, agradeciendo a Isaac la magnífica comida y maldiciendo a su boca por tener vida propia.

¿Qué le pasaba? Era como si tuviera una debilidad por ver sonreír al de ojos azulinos, como un retoño al recibir su regalo de navidad.

Y no solo eso.

Se descubrió a sí mismo, observando los gestos de los demás, la forma y el tiempo en que sus mandíbulas se movían haciendo bailar sus manzanas de Adán, su manera de degustar el sabor de la comida, sus dientes centellando, el tamaño de sus labios, la diferencia en el color de sus pieles, todo.

¡Qué demonios le estaba pasando! Lo peor de todo aquello, fue el brillo de Scott al descubrirlo haciendo aquel seguimiento. Scott que había permanecido callado la mayoría del tiempo, mirándolo a la distancia, dedicándole; al igual que varios, sonrisas prometedoras y sensuales.

Estaba seguro de que si sujetaba entre sus brazos un pan crudo, en medio de la sala, rodeado por todos esos ojos, este se quemaría ante la intensidad de ese fuego bullendo tanto a fuera como dentro de él.

Con la mesa limpia, mantuvo sus brazos cruzados, con los codos pegados a la madera, protegiendo su pecho exhibicionista a causa de esa horrenda camisa, que vergonzosamente demostraba la excitación de su cuerpo, sus pezones endurecidos y dolorosos, como los de una madre que se ha negado a amamantar. Suena horrendo. Pero imaginaba que el dolor era similar. Dolía tanto como su orgullo al descubrirse teniendo esas emociones sexuales saltando dentro de él.

"Mi cuerpo pide algo…. No quiero escucharlo"

"No quiero dárselo"

**Mientes, sabes que lo haces…. Que los deseas.**

Dice un susurro y sus ojos miran al culpable.

Nadie en esa mesa lo es, su propia conciencia grita tan perversamente sus pecaminosos pensamientos.

**Quieres el calor de sus besos… tú lo quieres.**

"no quiero, no puedo"

**La sensación de manos rosando tú piel, sentir el contacto, tan caliente como frío. La sensación te domina y eso te gusta.**

"¡No!"

**Cierra los ojos, ellos están sobre ti, tocándote, acariciándote, desnudando, con susurros de besos, prometiéndote miles de orgasmos, con sus miembros listos, y el delicioso semen siendo desparramado sobre tu cuerpo.**

"¡No!"

**Derek pudo contigo esta mañana. No puedes culpar a tu falta de memoria de ellos, pudiste negarte y en cambio, lo aceptaste a él y su tío.**

"No…"

**¿Puedes ver a esos ojos verdes, tan cerca de los tuyos, observándote con esa mirada lujuriosa y decir que no?**

"No puedo permitirme delirar en un momento como este." Toma una bocanada de aire. "Ellos pueden sentir cada cambio en mí. ¡Demonios!. Estoy enloqueciendo"

Se despeina, el cabello y sin quitar sus brazos cruzados frente a él, se estira hacia atrás y les da una mirada de completa hostilidad.

**Los chicos están hablando sobre el instituto, dándote alguna información para nada interesante al igual que Parrish parece comentarte algo… quizás sobre tu padre.**

**Pero tus oídos no captan, porque está demasiado entretenido viendo lo fornidos que están aquellos hombres a tu derecha. Ahora, vistiendo casual, sé notan esos músculos, que siempre se esconden debajo de ese uniforme de oficial y como, siempre el cretino de Peter, tan sonriente contigo, luego de haberle dado una mamada de la ostia "oh, Mi buen Dios". Te encanto su expresión al acabar en tu boca. Sabes, que lo quieres, tus ojos quieren ver atreves de la mesa; la jodida entrepierna del mañoso Halle.**

**¿Sera que lo has dejado lo suficientemente satisfecho? ¿Habrás hecho un buen trabajo?**

"Esa…sonrisa debería ser suficiente prueba y el hecho de que siguen manteniéndome…aquí."

**Ja,ja,ja**

"pero…, ¿Qué? Mierda"

**¿Sientes como te endureces, como duele tu entrepierna?.**

"Esto es tan vergonzoso" "no quiero que ellos me vean así" "quiero salir de aquí"

**¿Para qué? ¿Para cascártela hasta que estés asquerosamente satisfecho? Disfruta y goza.**

"No me gustan los hombres"

**¡Mientes!**

"¿Por qué pienso en estas cosas?" "Estoy sintiendo demasiado calor"

–Inspira, exhala. Concéntrate en tu respiración, Stiles.

**Déjate llevar por lo que sientas que está bien.**

–Inspira, exhala. Estás completamente relajado. – Vagamente percibía que Derek le hablaba – Vuelve a concentrarte en tu respiración, Stiles. Relájate. Stiles, espera… no te muevas.

Se levanto de la silla dejando a Derek arrodillado a su lado, podía escuchar al resto murmurar, casi podía jurar que estaban dirigiéndose a él, pidiéndole que se quede quieto, tranquilo. Pero… el calor lo estaba ahogando y entonces, la habitación dio vueltas y simplemente las luces se apagaron para él. Escuchando el consejo de su propia voz… **Déjate ir. No fuerces nada. Tú no debes hacer nada… solo debes dejar que ellos te tomen.** Diciendo por última vez. **Siéntelos y ámalos.**

"¡No!"

* * *

 

Despertó algo desconcertado, perdido, estaba tendido en el sillón, la camisa abierta y húmeda, se toco el cuerpo, todo él estaba húmedo y frio.

–Dios, se me parte la cabeza. – atina a decir tomando su frente. Antes de que Isaac se abalance y pueda sentirle abrasarse a él.

–Nos alegra que hallas despertado, tuvimos que ponerte bajo la ducha, con agua helada – dijo algo dolido, quizás al ser apartado por Stiles. – ¿te sientes mejor?.

–tal parece, esto es solo algún… síntoma adicional. – soltó Jordan tomando lo que parecía una tasa de café.

– ¡Oh, sí, gracias! Sherlock. No habríamos podido deducirlo sin ti. – Soltó, Jackson para luego decirle al castaño, la razón del abrazo. – Isaac creía que su comida te había hecho mal.

– Lo siento.

– Tu comida no me hizo mal, Isaac, estoy seguro de ello. – Isaac sonrió con más tranquilidad al sentir la mano de stiles tomar la suya dado que aun estaba cerca de él en el sillón. El castaño al darse cuenta de aquel contacto, volvió a alejarse, volviéndose al resto – Por eso necesito que me digan ¿Qué jodida mierda está pasando conmigo?.

En realidad, apenas sabían nada sobre lo que había sucedido con él en las últimas horas.

–Todo es a causa de la gran cercanía que hemos tenido en los últimos meses contigo. – explico Scott sentado en el brazo del sillón. –Por tu causa, hemos cruzado todos los estados, conocidos por el hombre.

–Del deseo de matarte…– prosiguió Jackson–, hasta el de protegerte.

– Si. Bueno. Eso suele suceder en una manada.

– Aunque lo de manada suene lindo. – Explico Peter con cierto tono condescendiente. –Tú sigues siendo un insípido humano, para nuestros lobos es tentador cada uno de tus huesos. Y, el hecho de que no hayas sido tomado por nadie…. Hasta ahora..., hizo que nuestros instintos quieran marcarte. Y así paso.

–Pero dijiste que yo…– empezó mirando a Scott.

–Tu cuerpo sintió la tensión. Esto no solo nos afecto a nosotros. Emos estado experimentando emosiones hacia ati un tanto exasperantes.

Stiles miro a Isaac sin comprender lo que Scott decía.

–Celos. – Sostuvo calmadamente, Scott resoplo. – Todos hemos estado algo recelosos de la cercanía de Malia Tate/Coyote hacia ti y no solo de ella.

Sabíamos, desafortunadamente, por el aroma que traía tu ropa últimamente que mi hija, cabe aclara, ha estado demasiado dinámica contigo.

–Eso nos estaba enfermando bastante. – Sostuvo Scott

–Ni lo digas, hermano, esa mujer usa perfumes mas fuertes que los de Lydia.

Ante la mención de la pelirroja por parte de Jackson, quien estaba parado frente a el, Stiles chasqueo la lengua inconscientemente. Jackson le dio una mirada divertida y arqueo una ceja.

–El Dr Deaton nos dijo que buscaría una manera de ayudarnos con esto y que intentáramos superarlo, pero cada vez éramos mas miembros de la manada teniendo esto hacia ti. Y… –Scott fue interrumpido por Peter.

– Y, No es necesario tanto parloteo. Esto no es un salón de belleza. Sin ofender niños bonitos. – Dijo sonriendo perversamente divertido a Isaac y Stiles en el sillón.

–Todavía no entiendo todo esto. Estoy caminando sin sentido en su historia. Dijeron que Deaton buscaría una solución. '¿Cómo fue que termine así?.

– ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas del instituto, Stiles? – Pregunto Derek, quien había permanecido silencioso en el sillón. Detrás de Jackson. Este se movió para que Stiles pudiera ver al ex alfa de frente.

–Recuerdo entrar a los vestidores y luego…– se sonrojo. El resto era un tanto vergonzoso. Sus ojos habían ido directamente al cuerpo de sus compañeros desvistiéndose, pero no de cualquiera de ellos, solo de los pertenecientes a su manada. Como un jodido radar posesivo. – todo se volvió confuso, me sentí claustrofóbico y termine saliendo de la escuela conduciendo a cada con… em… mis hormonas un tanto fuera de sí.

No tenia de otra, tenía que decirlo.

–Solo; un tanto…,– se burlo jordan. – Te encontré fuera de tu casa, luego de que Derek me llamara dado que no lograban dar contigo. Prácticamente me abordaste y debo decir que no fue para nada desagradable. Pero con ello me descubriste como miembro de esta familia.

–Eso…

–Solo Derek y Peter sabían y desde hace pocos días. No los culpan. Soy todo culpable y me encanta así.

–Eres realmente un engreído.

–Es un alago viniendo de ti. –Le guiño al castaño.

–Esto significa que el resto de la manada…

–Solo si sucede en estos siete, bueno, cinco días. Pero no dejaremos que eso pase. – soltó Peter. –Con Derek no nos parece correcto compartirte con Cora y Malia aunque técnicamente esta última no es del todo de la manada. –dijo analizando– Jackson también quiere a Lydia lo mas lejos de ti, como todos nosotros, en especial…,Scott aunque no lo diga y bueno…lo mismo pasa con el resto.

Tanto Scott como Jackson gruñeron ante la exposición de sus celos, por culpa de Peter.

–Sigo lejos de el origen. Me están dando vueltas como un pollo a la parrilla. Díganme de una maldita vez. ¿Cómo es que sucedió? Y…, ¿por qué?

– Ya te dijimos. Nos volvimos posesivos, agresivos y sexualmente activos hacia ti. – dijo Isaac.

– '¿Agresivos?. – susurro stiles. – ¿como así? Quieren golpearme o,…

Ojos azulinos negó. – No contigo, por ti. Aunque, Si hablamos…, sexualmente.

Stiles palideceos.

–Es que…, a ti te gusta jugar el papel sumiso, cosa que es bastante interesante y…

La palidez, le duro poco. Estaba tan rojo como la sangre.

– Ya! Déjalo ahí.

– Pregunto. '¿Por qué yo?

– Nos gustas. – respondió sencillo hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, con un movimiento de hombros a su estilo, al estilo, Jackson.

– Les… les… les dire algo, porque no mejor…, cierran los ojos cuentan hasta un millón y me llaman cuando termine la guerra en el medio oriente.

– Stiles…, estas siendo inmaduro.

– Yo. Claro…. Y ustedes están dementes. No sé qué paso, ni quiero saberlo, solo quiero irme.

–…Y arriesgarnos a que te de otro ataque, solo porque te resistes a ser tomado por nosotros. Tú también nos deseas, stiles. Acéptalo. Aunque a Jordán puedes mandarlo al diablo, si quieres. – sugirió Scott con un tono burlista que saco de sus casillas al oficial. De pronto, ambos estaban frente a frente con media transformación.

Lo que fue sorprendente, para stiles, dado que no había visto a Jordán como un hombre lobo todavía.

Su contextura facial era fascinante. Sus ojos centellaban de una manera sofocante, era ese tipo de mirada a la que terminas accediendo, corrompidamente, por la pérdida de tu propia voluntad.

"Como los vampiros y su supuesta hipnosis" Pensó.

Entonces otro flash vino a él, en aquel mismo sofá, recordando el de su casa, la forma en que había llegado y la manera en que había creído que Jordán tropezó sobre él, joder, las caricias, los susurros, el juego de sus dedos, tamborileando el borde de su camiseta, toques audaces en su tórax con el hombre sentado sobre sus piernas, volvieron a él. En especial el momento en que Jordan se alejo maldiciendo a su celular.

– Espera, dices… que lo que sucedió en mi casa, realmente sucedió– susurro.

–Por desgracias, no llego a suceder. – suspiro. –Derek me hizo jurar que no te tocara un pelo y así fue– mintió. – sexualmente hablando, claro, al menos hasta que te lleve con ellos… lo que fue un tortura, dado que tuve que trasladarte con toda tu súper excitación desbordando en el aire.

–Que… tu prometiste… a quien? –Stiles le dirigió una mirada a Derek .

–Logre contenerme solo porque te encerré en la parte trasera.

– Oh, es un alivio…– ironizo– Gracias! oficial. Salí de un sádico, para terminar con toda una manada.

– Chicos, podríamos apresurar esto. – Stiles se sorprendió. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Isaac se había acomodado a lo largo del sillón, colocando su cabeza sobre sus piernas y enzima, le había estado acariciando el cabello inconscientemente. Alejo su mano completamente aturdido.

– Que…que…estoy…

– Es normal. Ya te lo dijimos, tu cuerpo reacciona a nuestra cercanía. – contesto Jackson.

– ¿Pero por qué?

– Porque, cada uno de nosotros, imprimió en ti. Somos tus compañeros. – aseguro Derek.

"Joder, joder, joder. Soy…, como Renesmee Cullen en crepúsculo. ¡Mierda!. ¡Soy Nessie! Y todos ellos son Jacob ¿por qué no acepte mudarme cuando cumpli trece? Esto pasa cuando uno pide a los santos, perder la virginidad con demasiado empeño. Realmente me la han hecho, jodidos ángeles de infierno. "

–Pero eso es teóricamente, imposible. ¿Todos?

–No es tan imposible, existe una leyenda en nuestra familia, hace 500 años sucedió algo similar. – aseguro Peter. – Solo que esta era una bonita mujer morena y, solo lo hizo para lograr dar a luz a muchos de su raza. Fue algo así, como un intento de evitar la extinción de su manada.

–Me vieron cara de potable reproductora. – Stiles se levanto. – Esto es ridículo. Me niego a creer en todo esto.

– Como quieras. – dijo Scott colocándose frente a él y cortándole el paso hacia la puerta. –De todas formas, no saldrás de aquí.

– ¡Que te den!

– No deberías decir cosas como esa…– negó sonriente. –Podría cobrármelas luego. – amenazo, con la lengua tocando la superficie de sus propios labios, la mirada sedienta y demandante.

–No me fastidien. –Se giro sonrojado. Y empezó a subir las escaleras que estaban en la sala y lo llevaban al cuarto que antes ocupaba.

–Pero stiles…,– antes de hacer un paso más y tocar el quinto escalón. Se detuvo, chocando contra el cuerpo de alguien frente a él. –No me parece justo. Cocine para ti, soporte horas y horas de las burlas de estos– señalando a Jackson y Peter – y, encima tuve que sostener mi supuesto noviazgo con Alison, para no llamar la atención.

Stiles observo sorprendido el cambio de esos ojos azulinos que brillando peligrosamente. Isaac Lahey, se había dirigido a el, al principio, con ese tono dulce que últimamente lo caracterizaba, como si fuera un chiquillo decepcionado y, poco a poco se había convertido, frente a sus propios ojos, en un jodido, caliente y condenado hombre seductor.

Lo vio, cerrar la distancia y plantar un suave beso en sus labios. El rubio era jodidamente bueno con esa lengua –Solo queremos pasar un rato agradable contigo. – susurro sobre sus labios y volvió a besarle, suave, un toque, otro y otro, hasta que termino casi respondiendo a ellos – ¿tan malo es? – pregunto con una vos cargada de deseo, pero con un toque de ingenuidad que a más de uno de sus espectadores, deleito.

La mano de Isaac se posiciono en sus caderas y stiles apenas pudo contener un gemido, al sentir el toque de esos dedos sobre su piel, caminando, desde su abdomen hasta el centro de su pecho, con facilidad, dado que la camisa seguía abierta y el líquido seguía escurriendo por su cabello de una forma demasiado sexy. ¿Estaba tan desesperado?

Al escuchar un par de gruñidos, giro su rostro, pero Isaac intento mantenerlo en su boca, desgraciadamente, los sentidos de Stiles volvieron a la razón y, luego de verle a los ojos, se aparto.

Isaac lo tomo de la muñeca para no dejarlo ir.

–No. No quiero esto. Si deseáis todavía su maldita orgía sexual. Se tienen... unos a otros, es cosa de manadas después de todo. o no. Lo que es..., conmigo, no cuenten.

Isaac se sorprendió por su rechazo. Derek le dio una mirada a Scott, quien demando a Isaac que lo soltara y dejara ir. Isaac lo hizo.

–¿Por qué demonios lo estamos dejando ir? – Pregunto Jackson.

–No queremos obligarlo. – respondió Jordán.

– De todas formas, el vendrá a nosotros. – Contesto Derek.

Las horas pasaron. En la sala. Ninguno podía dormir. Derek y Scott subieron. Scott alegando que la habitación que stiles ocupaba era del alfa. Derek sugiriéndose como chaperón. Para que no se saliera de control su queridísimo alfa estando a solas con Stiles.

Apenas pasó un tiempo, cuando pudieron percibir el olor a deseo salir de el cuerpo del humano, castaño en la planta alta.

Isaac se levanto del suelo, habían estado jugando cartas con Peter, solo para distraerse.

–Si vamos ahora. Solo, lo asuntaremos, Isaac. – Le aseguro. – Intenta pensar en otra cosa.

Jackson estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras, pero Parrish lo detuvo.– Tenemos que estirar su correa y dejarle pensar que el manda, darle algo de confianza, hasta que nos reciba nuevamente y nos acepte.

Paciencia.

–Es fácil para ustedes. – se quejo Jackson, alejando, bruscamente del oficial. –Tienen mejor auto-control. Dado a su edad.

–Nuestras hormonas son más jóvenes y activas. –Se excusó Isaac –Es entendible que nos cueste más.

–Con que.., ¿jóvenes y activas? Eh?!. ¿Acaso nos…, nos llaman viejos?.– Parrish sonrió perversamente. Luego le lanzo una ligera mirada a Peter – oye!, recuerdas lo que Stiles dijo a Isaac.

–Ah!…¿de que?, oh…., te refieres ah... –Peter soltó sus cartas y sonriendo se levanto del suelo. – tienes, razón Parrish. Prácticamente nos dio permiso.

– ¿Permiso?, ¿para qué? – Pregunto algo asustado Jackson al ver como Parrish lo observaba intensamente.

Ambos dieron un rugido a los mas jóvenes.

Los cuales bajaron la cabeza, con los latidos resonando en sus oídos y trabajando en su pecho.

–Elijes tú o elijo yo.

–Joder, ni de puta madre. – Grito Isaac desde el suelo.

– Estan dementes si creen que dejare que alguno de ustedes me toque.

– Mira donde estas antes de decir eso. Aconsejo parrish bajando al suelo y sujetando de los cabellos a Jackson.

–Véanlo por el lado bueno, chicos, cubrirán los gemidos de Stiles, por los suyos propios, para no sufrirlo ni desearlo tanto. Será una manera de pasar el tiempo.

¡Mierda!

"Stiles tenia razón, ¿Donde estaba una bala de acónito, cuando la necesitabas?" Pensó Isaac siendo arrastrado del brazo, de forma dominante por Peter.

Continuara.


End file.
